The Devil's Angel
by NoticeTheRainbow
Summary: If you need a summary the quote inside is hint of what the story will mostly be about. Please, Review! Thank You. The rating is Based on future events of the Story.
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_By - Isabella Hayama_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flies back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

Intro : "The Devil's Angel"

The Angel :

I scurried down the stair with socks on so Mama and Rei wouldn't wake up by the soundings of my feet moving about on the wooden and polished floor Mama had re-newed just last week. I was thirsty so I decided to pour myself a nice glass of milk with cookies to help out. I turned on the television seeking for entertainment while I feasted on my milk and cookies. Once it was turned on I lowered the volume and waited for the picture to come alive. For some reason, what had come up was no surprise to me yet gave me great aggravation. It was news reporters speaking of me winning the best actress award and speaking about how good of an example I was and that I was a role model to all young children and adults all around the world. I hated it. What if . . . I didn't want to be the example or the role model. What if I wanted excitement and change, not all this fame and popularity that revealed my every movement to pauperizes and to the press. If Akito would hear my thought he would surely say I only took everything I had for granted and that so many other girls would die to be in my shoes but here I am complaining. Maybe he was right, though. Maybe I was taking everything for granted, my life in general for granted. Sometimes he would actually say so many things that made so much sense to me in so many different ways. He spoke like he cared but then when he acts it's like he's a totally different person, almost as if he lived on the outside looking in. Comparing himself and his life to others. Then again, I also had a past. One of roaming the streets at the age of seven! Until Mama found me, of course. But I could still feel the cold and hard floors I would sleep on everyday because I had no place to live. I may be a princess and a pampered royal puppy but maybe this was life's way of repairing my hardships. It was hard to be like me. Sometimes I find it difficult, selecting the ideal personality for different kinds of situations and places. My life was a dream, but it was fake and worthless. The only thought running through my mind was . . . where else did I belong in the world now, if this life I live is no real life?

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

The Devil :

I felt the Adrenaline rushing threw me like a bolt or a shadow. It ran threw me at that very moment, the power of my will. I tried picking up my passe and noticed the cops slowing down a bit then I rushed to a near ally and hid inside one of the garbage tanks. Yeah, it smelled but that didn't really mean crap to me. My whole world revolved around that one word that gives it it's definition; crap. That was what my life was. I slipped into the golden, leather converse I had stolen from the near shoe store only fancy and millionaire people go to. I could only imagine Sana picking out shoes, one by one, without a care in the world. It really sickened me seeing people so joyful and care-free, yet here I am with a father that can care less if I disappear just like the ten-dollar-bill Natsumi snatched from his wallet last week, and a sister who lives off of my pain and hunger for her own pleasure while she rots alone in her room all day and blames me for it. This was my life and my way of thinking; The streets, the robberies, the girls that would give in to my sexual appeal, the gangs, and the one person that seemed like she felt she deserved the whole damn world; Sana Karata. I peaked outside while letting in some fresh air for me to breathe, then slipped out and ran out of the ally. The only thought running through my mind now was . . . where else would I belong in the world now, if my life was no real life?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The story? It will be even BETTER! Trust me. I planned it ALL out. This is my first "Tear Jerker" but I think I'll be pretty good at it, seeing how good my planning is going and how everything just flows out of my mind and heart. Please review!! Maybe I shouldn't continue ?? You tell me!! Wouldn't wanna work on a nice project if nobody likes it...

- Isabella Hayama


	2. Chapter 2 : Wandering Eyes

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

"Even the most hated

and sickening beast in the world

has a chance of hope, a falling star,

a brief second of light after the moments of darkness.

But weither the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil

is up to fate and life's cruel play."

- Karina Galano

**Chapter 1**

**(Akito's Perspective)**

It was bright outside and the sun was making my vision blurry, making my eyes try to close on their own. I slammed the door closed as Natsumi continued to call out the name she had given me by fate; Devil.

If she wasen't my sibling I would've delt with her a long time ago, but this was yet another one of life's pranks that seemed to play on me everyday of my exsistance. I was it's favorite toy and my suffering was it's fun and sense of life. My life if no real life, it's only excisting. The only reason I haven't killed myself or let myself die or rot was because of my mother.

If she had me and died for it, I wasen't going to let her sacrifise be held prisoner. Even if . . . for me, it would've been better not having been born in the first place. She would be alive, dad would still love and not be such a failure and Natsumi might actually be happy. The only gap and insect here, and everywhere else, was me.

When I reached the school grounds I sat by the fountain and started listening to my music player, I wasen't alert of weither the bell would ring or not. Maybe, I would just end up skippinge enyway.

Then there she was. The pampered Princess, the prom queen, the cheerleader, the girl on the jocks top 'sexy list', japan's number one model, every guys desire, everything any girl would want to be; Sana Karata. Glistening like snow on a christmas day, shinning as if she were a diamond kept and reserved and it was something so natural and unsketched; she let it all flow so naturally.

**(Sana's Perspective)**

I smiled at everyone and made sure it was that perfect billion-dollar smile I had to perfectly fake every perfectly organized and planned out day of my life. Aya, Mimi, and Tsyoshi were quickley by my side and some other faces I didn't really familiarize with. They were near me for the usual; An autograph, a kiss on the cheak, or a picture with me. Some even offered to carry my books, and to me that was down right pathetic, I never let that come out of my mouth, though.

My eyes wondered around, looking for other familiar faces. I had so many friends that most of them were perfectly familiar. It scared me how frequent the word 'perfect' showed up in my life. It would scare enyone that was in my shoes, everyone else that haden't the experiance dreamed of perfection in so many diffrent ways, especially in the way I lived it, that was what they seemed to call the 'Perfect life.'

The face my eyes were scavangering for like a metal detecter was 'actually' someone in spasific, someone thats name was 'actually' Akito Hayama. I had the urge to look at what he was up to, and only then would I feel in peace in having accomplished this daily goal I had for myself. I could see him now, sitting by the fountain, his eyes wondering around as if he were ignoring something. It was hard to believe that someone that looked like a pure angel was nothing but a beast and michievious boy that did everything in his power for his life to be exactlly what everyone thought it was, the bad boy life.

To me, it was as if he were playing a role for himself. He did all this just to make people believe what he believed he was, the devil taking the form of a human boy. This is what I thought he planed out his life to be, a play, and everyone around him was his audience. Of course, his act would only work on an audience and I wasen't a part of that, I played the role of that one child who snuck in backstage and who was the only one who really got to see the reality of it all and the true face of the actor, even if I really wasen't his friend; everybody talked about him. Everyone new who he was and it was sad that nobody recognized him as Akito but as the devil.

In fact, if I weren't as popular as I was now then he would probably be the most popular boy in school, you never see a girl aproach him only because of his attitude. They were to scared to, enyway. He turned to look at me in annoyance but I was to caught to look away. His expression warned me, but I couldn't, his magnificense was like no other. If only, I knew why he was the way he was. So kept to himself and affraid to let anyone in, maybe then I would fully understand his exsistance.

"Sana, stop staring. I know you want to help him but he won't let himself be helped. He hasen't ever sense elementary school. What makes you think that he is going to change his mind now that were in high school, he didn't in middle shcool either. All he does is cause trouble, hang out with his delinquinte friends, or skip school." remarked Mimi as I guided my attention back to the group. "I'm sorry. Your right. It's useless." I replied not entirelly convinced. Maybe if people would try to persuade their help to him more, he would give in to their kindness. He may act like them, but there was something about him that made him different form them. It was in those hazel eyes of his that just caught me everytime we made eye contact.

We never talked to each other but everytime our eyes meet it felt that there was something there besides just strangers. It felt like a noticing of a familiar face, studying your mind and heart like an open book even if we labeled ourselves strangers on the outside of our little fantasy. That feeling is could only be reached in our unknown world we never knew exsisted and may still not even notice. I wanted to make that world real and actually know th true Akito, even if it would only be for a day.

**(Akito's Perspective)**

Her eyes were still twined to mine, as I tried to stop this but the stare had persisted. I felt relief when the bell rang but maybe by fourth period I would just hang around the school's basement and wait till' the day ends. In class I sat by my usual seat, alone in the back table. Gomi wanted to sit with me but I regected the offer. Myself was my best company and I need no one else. Sana Karata may be the perfect example for eveyone but when it came to math she was the last person you would want to be your perfect example. She was perfect in everything else, with no flaws or mistakes, but she just coulden't get to fase through math.

"I'll have to make you work with someone who actually does know what their doing, Karata." She looked around then placed her eyeballs on me. "Go work with Hayama in the back, he already has an empty seat next to him.

**(Sana's Perspective)**

I flinched then noticed him look perfectly calm and serene. I gulped and tried to act as good as he was with the 'cool' look. I made it seem like I didn't think it was really a big deal, enyway. I was number one in Japan's list on acting, so this woulden't be very stressing. I managed to fake everything in any surcomstance. I had to admit, I was absolutley and undeniabley one of the best actors and this would be a sintch.

I grabbed the seat next to him as a cold shivver ran threw my spine, then sat down and organized my things. "I don't get this one." I quivered out of lack of strength. He ignored me and continued listening to his music player. I sighed in frustration. "Can you . . . please explain this for me?" I echoed more properly now. Maybe that's the little push he needed but it still gave no reaction. He grew even more speechless. "Hayama!" I yelled to him as I pulled on his earphones, nobody noticed. How could I act so reckless and dareing if I didn't really know him enough to dare even touch him. "You touch me as if you knew me." he remarked skillfully and irritated by my being fresh.

"But I do. Why, your Akito Hayama, age seventeen. We've been in the same classes ever since elementary school. You sit at lunch table seven, which isn't exactlly the regect table but the scumbag table who label themselves 'tough'. You think your so bad and believe yourself to be a a bad boy or a devil, even." I threw back amazed at how perfect it sounded aloud, and I didn't even stutter. "That's thoughrally predictable, Sana." his voice seemed dry and dead. I flinched again.

"You say my first name so easily, as if you knew me. That's rude and for a person that doesn't consider to be any part of my life you should call me by my last name, Karata." I threw back not noticing that he could say he also knew me. He smirked.

"But I do. Why, your Sana Kurata, age sixteen. You and me, have been in the same damn classes ever since elementary. You sit at table one, which is the popular table the jocks, cheerleader, hotties, and one special famous celebrity sit on. You live the life of spoiled princess that takes everything life has given to her for granted and complaines about it. Sana, is the type of girl who labels herself 'The perfect example.' Your everything every girl wants to be, yet, you still want more?" He mocked, changing my version of the story up a bit. His face had turned serious as he glared directly at me.

"Well, that, Akito . . . is thoughrally predictable." I stammered, not in a mocking tone but finally understanding why he haden't liked what I had thrown at him earlier, everyone had their story no matter how perfect they seemed, even a perfectionist like me had her secret flaws that nobody would notice or point out but a certain Akito Hayama. "Well, then I guess we both know each other to a certain point." He ended as he slipped his earphones back on and put his head down.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to come out. "For what?" he said with his head still down. "For what I labled you, for what everyone labels you." he understood what I meant. "That isn't your fault." I nodded in agreement to his statement. "I still feel that I hurt you when I said it. I'm sorry." I persisted. He sighed as if he were already getting tired of me. "You didn't. I'm used to that type of crap people give me. It's not like it's enything new to me."

I began to think about our past that wasen't even a real past then threw a quick chuckle. He was only looking baffled and at loss of my secret joke. "What?" he questioned. "No matter where we are or how different our labelings may be, we always end up having 'something' twine us together."

"It would be better if there wasen't enything like that, that twine us together. I'm not someone that a person like you shound hang around with." He warned. "Why?" I asked out of curiosity. "Reasons that you shoulden't know." He reasured with no explination, whatsoever. "It's rude to say something to someone then cut them off."

"It's rude to call someone a devil." He threw back and I quieted myself down in defeat. "It's not like I'm going to stop you from following me around or keep it a rule that you can't be with me but I won't be responsible if enything happenes to you and I won't exactlly care about your presance, enyway."

"That makes me feel good inside." I joked sarcastically. He only shooke his head. "I'm only warning you of what you apperantly want to get yourself into." He warned again, now more serious than before.

"You make think you know me but you only know what is predictable for a guy like me. In my real world, it's different."

"How different?" I challenged. "You know, a pretty girl like you automatically mutaits into an ugly beast when you talk. You look so much prettier when your quiet." He mocked. I couldn't tell weither that was an insult or a compliment. Maybe both? I turned around to face his opposite direction and I could see from the corner of my eye, him anaylizing me and studying my body, it was very sickening. "You jerk." He smirked.

"You've Changed." He commented . . . I think. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I didn't notice him look enymore but he looked . . . regretful and alone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beginnings are always rocky but it'll get better, were still not in the good parts ;) I'll get there, Promise !! For now, stay tunned for next chapter! Review please!! Eny Ideas on how I should continue?? Tell me and I'll make it happen if it's good. Eny ideas are helpful.

-Isabella Hayama/Karina Galano


	3. Chapter 3 : Let The Rain Fall Down

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_By - Isabella Hayama_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

Chapter 2

(Sana's Perspective)

It was dark out, almost twilight, I had just come from another commercial shoot and my legs were distorted and achy. The radio was off, there was silence . . . it was the perfect time to talk.

"Rei, what would you say about a person who hates themselves?" I broke off the silence, feeling my comment stand out so boldly in the odd quiet.

"Well, Sana, maybe they live life differently. Why the question?" The question got him by surprise. He wasn't being very helpful. "Just curious." I lied flawlessly. "Alright then. You had me worried there." I threw out a dry chuckle, seeming almost deadly at the ear.

After eating dinner with Rei, shimura and Mama I slipped out of my slippers then snuggled into bed while the heavy, warm quilts covered me completely. The feeling was comforting, so snuggled up like having someone hugging you. I felt my phone vibrating over the night table next to my bed and had second thoughts about answering, I was so perfectly placed in bed, the perfect comfort spot.

"Hello?" My manners were to high-leveled to _not_answer. "Hello, Sana." The voice was familiar, some-what pleasing. "Who is this?" I yawned out, I was in a haze. "Naozumi Kamura. How are you, Sana, dear?" My haze was no longer there, only the black of my room and my astonishment.

"Naozumi, love, you hadn't called me this week. I worried!" I gave out, my heart taking over. "How are you, I've missed you!" He split out a low chuckle. "I've been fine, Sana, love. I miss you, too. More than I'd like to admit." My stomach gave out flutters, like feathers were trapped inside, swarming around to the rhythm of my exhilarating heart beat.

"I want to see you. When will you come back?" I asked immpatiently not noticing how immature and selfish I was being. "Sana, love, I'm coming back by the end of this month. Of course, it'll seem like forever without you." I giggled to myself like an immature adolecent . . . that I was.

I would always try so hard to seem much more than I was. Maybe that's the way I had to be . . . proper, decent, mature, patient, giving, and especially and absolutely _perfect._ I wonder when was the last time I actually had the chance and time to not be perfect. I don't remember it, the chance I've had to actually be . . . _myself._

"Sana, dear, are you there?" I snapped back into the conversation. "Yes, Yes, I'm here. Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit tiresome." I faked a yawn to make it seem a bit more realistic. "Right, I must let you sleep then." He offered lovingly. "No! I want to have you here with me. Don't hang up." I pleaded letting my dignity light up in flames, only leaving the ashes. "I have to hang up anyway, love. I'll call you when I can. I don't want to hang up either but I must. I can't stand not being there with you, I want to touch you and leave my lips to grace yours." I smiled in surrender and felt the feathers come back. "OK, goodnight, love." he laughed lightly, so perfectly like me. "Goodnight, _my _love."

Naozumi and I had been dating for three years now, the connection we had ever since we met was indescribable, but somehow not enough for me. I loved him, no doubt about that but there was something missing . . . something my heart was calling out but I couldn't grasp it's meaning. I was missing something . . . and I wanted it so bad, I just didn't know what it was. It's hard, hearts advise but it was so difficult to hear it's whispers.

The first bell had rung and my impatience grew thin when I realized that the Devil was no where in sight. He would always be by the fountain, maybe he's skipping? "Sana, look!" I guided my attention back to Aya and and Mimi then noticed them holding a large flier. "What might that be?" I asked puzzled by their alarm. "There's gonna be a Carnival here in Japan! I picked this up at a gas station not to far from here." They spit out, at the same rhythmical tone and facial expressions. "Sounds like fun." I commented, not really paying attention while my hazel eyes were still searching. "Sana, you don't seem very excited. Is something going on?" I had forgotten to act it out. To late, now.

"It's nothing, just-" I was cut off by a taunt I received from one of the school securities that accidentally ran me over. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Kurata." He apologized, struggling to keep the boy he had locked between his arms in his grasp while the boy tried helplessly to squirm free. "Stop moving you twerp! Were taking you and your little friends straight to the office!" He snapped impatiently by the boy's disobedience. "I already told you! I didn't have the drugs in my book bag before! It was that scumbag, Akito Hayama, he put them there. Let me go!"

No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't be . . . no, he can't be taking drugs . . . right? Of course, he's bad, vicious, cruel, a devil, hopelessly helpless but he wouldn't be taking drugs, he wouldn't. "You heard that? There goes that Devil again, messing everything up with his filth." I felt the thirst to tilt my head and glare at Mimi coldly but I held back the disgustedly feeling at the most of my will would let me and I ran, ran from the scene, ran until I couldn't see, ran until I couldn't hear what I did not want my heart to feel.

-A few Hours Later-

I spent the whole day just thinking, wondering of where he would've run off to or if cops had took him prisoner, or if the school principal had caught him, or even if he had done something drastic to himself. I shook my head trying to not think, this wasn't my business I didn't care! I shoulden't get so worked up about someone that didn't deserve to be the center of all my thoughts, and it was only recently that he became the main idea of my every mind storm. It was ridiculous! Pathetically absurd! I felt like an imbecile, dedicating every ounce of my mind and worry to him, and for nothing.

Rei couldn't pick me up from school today, so I was forced to take the bus. It wasn't late, but the grey clouds and foggy air was making the day dull. The rain was pouring hard from the cloudy sky, I had my head resting on the window staring at what was on the other side. Buildings and people fly by as if they were running from me, so fast I could barely see.

Then, there was one face that stood out from the rest. The reason why it stood out was still a stranger to me but it didn't matter, nothing did, and I wasn't the one that was in charge of my action or body at the moment, I didn't recognize myself, this person that took control of me was someone I didn't even recognize. I had no second to wait, I got up from the cheap leather seat and ran to the bus driver. "Stop the bus! I have to get off!" She nodded her head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Honey. The next stop isn't until a few more blocks." I growled impatiently. "You don't understand. I Have to get off!"

"Sorry, Honey, Rules are rules." I couldn't stand it, not getting my way, I had to get off! I stood in front of the slid-able door and braced myself for what I was about to do, what was I doing exactly? Was I actually going crazy, delusional, even? I pushed the bus door open and without hesitation, I jumped and unsurprisingly landed on my knees while my face almost hit the wet, concrete ground. My hands were a bit damaged, but the person that was controlling me didn't seem to care, that person only had one goal.

I started running from the opposite direction the bus was coming from, searching from the face that made this part of me come alive from it's eternal sleep inside of me. "Hayama!" I called out, still searching for that poor soul that had recently become my one and only reason of worry. "Hayama!" I was almost at the point of giving up . . . I was feeling hopeless. The shivers of the cold day were becoming hopelessly distracting. I was becoming drowsy and I felt my body aching, maybe because of the hit.

Then there he was, his wet golden hair, his velvety honey eyes and his self, there in the mid-rain, amazingly lovely. He was staring at me with suprise and astonishment, he wasn't expecting me, out of all people. "I would've sworn I just saw an absurd girl jump off a moving bus then start yelling out my name." I would've easily thought he was making a joke out of this but his expressions were far to hard and serious. "Kurata, have you finally lost your mind?" I couldn't help it, I laughed. It's been so long, too, since I'd laughed like this.

Then it hit me, fast and hard, but it hit me. I, Sana Kurata, age sixteen, the Perfect girl, had finally done something that made me feel free, made me feel adrenaline, made me feel lack of flawlessness and perfection. I was crazy but I had proved to myself I was not perfect, and it felt exactlly the way I wanted it to feel, I just couldn't explain the feeling. It felt . . . like triumph, and not even that word can define such feeling of accomplishment.

Then I was back, what had taken over me was gone, and left me with me. "Hayama Akito, what's going on in your head?" He smirked skillfully. "Somethings wrong with _my_ head?" He spit out sarcastically. "Let that go, I'm talking serious, now. What's all this about you being mixed up with drugs? Yes, I knew something was wrong with you but how could you be digging yourself deeper into that hole? Don't you care about yourself at all? What would the people that care about you think?" I tried talking some sense into him, I knew this would be a difficult task.

He sighed impatiently. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He reminded me. "Besides, there is no one to care anyway, it's only me, and that's good because if I make a mistake, I won't have anyone to worry over me and that means less responsibility for myself." His words gave me great anguish and torment as I remembered what I had been feeling all day, that aching in my stomach, the endless thoughts of negativity that flowed through my head and the feeling of wondering if something had gone wrong. It drove me crazy and like I had thought before, it was for nothing, he didn't see what was right in front of him; someone who actually cared.

"Isn't it sad? Thinking no one cares for you? Well, it doesn't matter. I thought you had committed suicide or jumped of a building or something! It's good to know, of course, that you don't give a crap. How lovely." He smirked, ignoring what I had said. "I never asked you to care." I cleared some strands of my hair from my face by running my hand through it, they were still soaked. "The point is, what about all that drug buissness I heard about. Is it true? Are they looking for you? Do your parents know?" I noticed his face stiffen when I asked the last question, it almost made sense to me but I didn't have enough proof so the conclusion wouldn't count as a fact. "Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to me, I didn't do anything." He seemed confident but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Ow!" I bent down and noticed my knee swelling up while blood was beginning to spill, staining the jeans I had on. "Damn, that's a pretty nice bruise you have there, you might want to get home." I nodded then tried getting up but it was hopeless, I couldn't. "I can't! It hurts, Akito it hurts!" It felt strange, saying his first name, I would always use 'Hayama' on him. It was something new. "Need help?" I felt my leg aching out a painful feeling, it was dreadful and unbearable. I began to whimper. "You incredibly crazy girl. I only know one girl who would ever dare jump off of a moving bus."

He slid his hand under my legs and his other hand on my back then lifted me up so easily I felt weightless and weak in his arm. I placed my head on his shoulder and pinned my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall, he wouldn't let that happen, anyway, I just did it for comfort. His shoulders were so broad and muscular, I felt nothing would ever hurt me this way. I felt protected, so calm and without worry. "Does it still hurt?" I whined again. "We'll stop by the pharmacy."

He bought some alcohole and bandages. The liquid stung, but it was worth it, I was realived not to long after. Then his warm hands gently placed the bandage on my pained knee. "I thought you said that if I woulden't stay away from you, you woulden't mind whatever would happen to me." I joked, he didn't respond to my arrogance. "You would've rather me left you there on the sidewalk in mid-rain?" I rolled my eyes. "No." I surrendered.

"Will you please tell me what made you a part of that drug topic?" He stood up and tilted his head down, staring at me. "I wasn't part of it, their trying to put the blame on me because their selling it, and since I'm always getting myself in trouble they thought it would be easy to spill all their crap on me, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." I felt relief hit me in so many ways, it was so much weight off of my shoulders. "Thank goodness." I huffed seeming pleased at his response. "So, it's your turn. Why would you go so far to try and figure me out?" He seemed like he was finding the curiosity unbearable, I saw it in his eyes. "Well, I just worried." I didn't feel it was enough to only let out lies, I felt I had to be honest to him if I would expect as much from him, I had to set the example. I tried finding the perfect comfort spot on the cold bench, looking up at the rows of trees that surrounded us.

"When I was smaller, before mama, before Rei, before the fame and the glory and before everything, there was me. I lived with my single mother in a small city in here in Japan. She had me when she was only fourteen and ever sense she had had me, she worked everyday of her life. The stress, the frustration of having a young daughter to care for was to much for her to handle. I tried my best to be exactly what any mother would want her child to be, I tried to be perfect."

"I tried everyday of the days I was with her to please her, to make her praise my goodness, for her to notice how much she loved. It was difficult because she always seemed so angry. She blamed me for everything that would happen to her, and when a guy would leave her she would beat me and yell to me it was all my fault. I once found her . . . in our bedroom, taking drug and that's when I noticed why she would always act that way, the reason why she hated me and treated me like trash, like I was no good even though I tried so hard to be whatever she wanted me to be. When I heard about you and the drugs it messed up my head pretty bad, and brought back all those memories, that shoulden't really be called memories. I felt I needed to help you, I felt you needed me."

"I didn't know what she was taking at first, I was only five. But when I grew, and looked back at it, I figured it out and it drove me crazy. That's why, in my oppinion, I try so hard to be perfect. I do it to proove to myself that even though she didn't value how hard I worked to be the perfect daughter, other people value it. Mama, my only mama values it and loves me for it. Rei, my only Rei, values it. My fans, my friends, the people that surround me, they value. My stressing in being the perfect example, the perfect idol, the perfect friend, I want to be perfect for everyone and know that they love me for it. I do it for myself because I belive I want the best for myself and the people that look up to me, and love me."

My throat was dry and aching. I tried fighting the tears that were so obviously fighting their way through my throat and surprisingly, I won the battle. He was serious, no sign of wanting to give any comment what-so-ever. He gave me a smirk. "You might want to head home." He let out. For the first time, I heard his voice calm, leveled, full of serenity, almost like music, like a melody. In his eyes, I felt a bond, like he didn't see me as a strange animal anymore, but saw me for me. Almost seeming as if he saw a little bit of him in me. I felt that connection between us, without knowing where it came from, I felt it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I might like to remind you guys what I did not mention before. This Fan Fiction is a clash between the Manga and Television series "Kodomo No Omocha" the movie "A Walk To Remember" and a bit of the movie "The Notebook". Not EVERYTHING is based on the other two movies that I'm clashing with Kodomo No Omocha, so please don't jump to any conclusions about the ending, it'll be surprisingly different. I will not spoil it by saying it'll be a sad or happy ending but I will say it's not going to be common or awful, rather good if I do say so myself. Thank you for reading Chapter 2! But of course, Please stay tuned for Chapter 3! I promise I will try at my best effort to make this story different from all the other stories you see about Kodocha, at least I will try.

Thank You,

Isabella Hayama/ Karina Galano !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 : The Victum

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_By - Isabella Hayama_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel will fly back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

_Chapter 4_

"Are you alright, Sana?" Naozumi seemed mortified by the worry. I couldn't find the will to answer right away, I wasn't trying so hard to act it out. "Nothing important, just worried about someone else. But nothing about me." He slid his hand over to mine, wrapping it with his icy fingers. "That's so like you, taking others troubles for yourself." I smiled, I knew he was right. I had to try to not worry so much. If only it hadn't anything to do with me, but it did. I had fallen but he was my refuge right now, and I needed him to help me get up again, only Naozumi could do that for me right now, only him.

"Naozumi?" I called his attention. "Yes, Sana?" He was willing to hear me out whenever I pleased. "I love you. I love you more than anything. You know that. right?" He seemed delighted. Every sense in his face gave that conclusion. "I love you, too, Sana. Not only that, I love you more! More than anything." I would regret this, regret this my whole life. He deserved it, every ounce of my being he deserved . . . everything.

"Mama's not home. She's out with her manager at a meeting. And Rei, he's on a date with Asako and won't come until morning." I tried sending out the invitation as best as I could, I wasn't used to this kind of stuff. I got this off of a movie I saw, not to long ago. "Sana, what happened yesterday was a mistake. It won't happen again. Don't feel forced, I'll wait for you forever, it that's necessary." it's amazing, how understanding and pure at heart. I had to love him, he deserved it and even more than that, he deserved my whole soul if the transaction were possible.

"I'm not forcing anything. I want this, Naozumi. I want you." I quivered out, feeling lack of strength. "No, your forcing yourself, Sana. Your feeling obligated to my kindness and I won't allow it to be this way."

"Are you denying my pleading? This has nothing to do with you. I _want _you. I want you to allow it." He seemed unconvinced, hopelessly hampering on the idea, trying to figure out an excuse to stop me from my pleading. He was searching for a distraction, I would not change my mind. I was to stubborn. "As you wish, Sana." He didn't put up the fight I was expecting, in fact he gave in rather easy. He was probably setting me up, I knew him all to well.

We were home, the vacant house to ourselves and I suddenly felt the blood rise up to my cheeks. I almost had a heat stoke. He caught me by surprise when he lifted me up with his bare arms, then began to climb the stairs, apparently heading to my room. I tried at my best effort to seem like this is what I wanted more than anything else, him. It concluded rather well.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing it hungrily, pushing his face against even line of mine. I graced, with one hand his chest, and with the other, I pushed his face towards mine, rejecting any gap between us. The act, was rather amazing.

He lay me on my bed, like before but with a little less force than the lest time. He slid his hand from my hips down to my knee, lifting it up so it would reach his hips, then kept his hand these as he continued to kiss me.

I wasn't thinking, but I knew he was right all along. I had done it because I felt the need, I felt obligated to fulfill his want, he deserved it and so much more than I could give him. He wanted me, no doubt, but I didn't want _him_. It was a stranger to me, how every time he would try something, that picture popped into mind. His picture, that consumed my every doubt and restraint in proceeding our act . . . my act. But this time, I ignored it at the most of my will would let, I would give in and I would not regret. That was so perfectly said, I even rhymed without me even intending it to.

My shirt was off, leaving me with my bra and my jeans I still had on, praise the lord we weren't there yet. He was so determined. But it was almost time to get there . . .

"Sana! I'm home!" Mama? Oh no, mama!

"Naozumi, quick put you shirt back on and hand me some book's!" I whispered rather loudly. Mama was half-way up the stairs. We were back in our clothe, then I ran to turn on the television, getting my pencil at hand and start pretending I was writing out my homework.

"Hello, Naozumi. Sana, is homework doing you well?" I hated keeping the truth from her, it hurt me more than I would ever like to admit. "Yes, Mama. Naozumi was here to help me." She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone, then." She shut the door.

"That was close." I whispered. 'You know . . . Naozumi, I was starting to regret it, just a little." He smiled at me. "I know. I felt it in you, I was just following your lead, Sana. Did you actually think I would take your virginity in a place like this? That day, it'll have to be a day you will never forget, not here, not today. I wanted to try and see if you would stop me, I wasn't going to actually do that to you, Sana." He explained.

It was just as I had thought. He had been setting me up, or maybe he was making up an excuse so I would still think he was the sweet like angel, Naozumi Kamura. Either way, it didn't matter anymore, I was so relived nothing had occurred between us. Without even having to reject him myself, we were mear victims of circumstance. I new it wouldn't be over, yet, this topic would come haunting me soon enough, the question was . . . when. Today, his picture was bolder than ever before, it was getting harder . . . the ability to erase it off of my mind, will there ever be a point that I wouldn't be able to? That he would be so embedded in my mind that no longer would I be at liberty to remove him from that position? It was never going to end, was it?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, it was short, and it was suppose to be, so . . . please bear with me with this chapter. I had to place a Naozumi and Sana moment, it didn't seem fair enough to me. The question is, who will be Sana's first? Will she finally get the chance to with Naozumi? What happened with Akito? Are her friend's suspecting her part bond with Hayama? Why is Naozumi always so icy? There many more question's, but you have to keep reading! Also, Review! R&R, you know, all that sweet stuff. It would do me good, it would do the story good, too.

Thank You

Isabella Hayama / Karina Galano !


	5. Chapter 5 : Reversing Nature, Impossible

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But weither the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

_**Chapter 5**_

OK, I've come to my senses today and I prayed, thanking god Mama showed up last night. I could only imagine what I would be feeling right now if yesterday would've occurred as planned. What would I be feeling at this moment, here in in bed? I would probably be tearing and wondering how I could have made it happen differently because it was all in my power to stop or continue. All in all, I couldn't feel more content about our slight interruption, thank to god it did and shall not happen.

Today, the day was dull and frigid; it was snowing. Small shatters of glistening ice falling from the sky like newly polished diamonds, was one of the most beautiful sights you could see when December arrived. It has always been my favorite month of the year, and not only because of the gifts, but because of what is around you if you stop opening the presents, look around and just listen. There's love, something that's present throughout the year but in December is underlined and bolder then other day; almost like New years.

It's that feeling you get the first time you see snow fall; The wonder, the beauty, the perfect perfection that connot be comparable, for no other scene is as perfect.

"Sana!" Cried out Aya in joy while her voice almost shouted out bells. "Isn't it beautiful, Sana? The snow!" I smiled widely and nodded looking up at the sky, that looked so much differently when snow was it's companion. "Beautiful." I said almost in a whisper. Then, I felt it, the missing piece to the puzzle. My daily want that had recently become a need.

The fountain had evolved to watery ice and the water that would fall from the mouth of the concrete bird no longer ran. It was probably to cold for it to run, anyway. He was there, routinely, his cheeks fluttered with red and his nose covered up with a pink color. It was so obvious he was freezing, I felt the need to cuddle up with him so he wouldn't feel as cold but I held the want to myself.

Even though his skin demonstrated such weakness, his facial expressions were as hard as they had always been, maybe even harder and more fierce. I saw it, his jaws clenched together tightly, his fists easily being noticed from inside his pockets, his eyes lighting up red fire. What could be the problem, now? That's right. I had almost forgoten. He's only normal when other people suffer. But when he sees other people so joyful it sickens him.

Was that it? Was this the conclusion of my perfect hypothesis? I wasen't sure or convinced this was true, all I knew is that he was suffering to the point of anger, he had always been suffering, even when I would dare to think he wasen't. He would still hurt, hurt to a point that was out of my reach of comprehension. I woulden't understand, and even if I would, he would never let me understand because he never placed understanding in my reach, a place I would be able to grasp it.

"Sana." Aya scolded, overwhelmed by my being worried of someone who didn't deserve such pity, that's what she would think, exactly the opposite from myself. "I know." I sighed out. "Sorry." She smiled brightly as soon as she caught eye of Tsyoshi. "Remember, some people don't deserve any level of decent feelings." I nodded, frustrated by the fact she only saw him by what others said of him, I would not be as ignorant as others. I would treat him as a human being, capable of feeling loneliness and sorrow, it's what I always saw in him.

The bell then rang, like every other day. And, like every other day, we would become victims of our own pitiful state of distance and part, it was never going to change. It is as easy as trying to reverse nature; Impossible no matter how hard we would try to make everything the way we would want it to be. In the end, he would always be the devil and I would always be the angel.

**[Akito's Perspective]**

Damn it all, having her glance at me every morning for ever five seconds that goes by makes it so hard to neglect the ideas my mind have been forcing me to have, and I don't want to think that way. I don't want to even imagine I might actually be . . .

No, it's impossible. So obsurd to the point of pity for myself. How could I possibly even let my mind believe such conclusion even for a brief second, it's unreal, to distant of a reality . . . it doesn't even make sense to think this way. Pathetic.

"Hello." A stranger greeted in a strange accent. I looked up from the bench where I sat, catching the eyes of innocence on me. "I have heard many people speak of you, Akito Hayama?" How was she, so familiar, her perfection seemed recognizable. Not as similar, only the face was almost as same as the picture in my mind. Only comparison was the fact she had short brown hair and hazel eyes. I sneered at her moral and tried at my most to neglect her presence. "And what have 'they' been saying." She smiled almost mockingly.

"Don't worry about 'that'. More importantly, I'm Fuka Mitsuia. Nice to meet you, I'm a new student!" She considered that important? "Oh, is that right? No wonder you would dare to come here and greet me, the beast in everyone eyes." She studied me carefully, eyes me with curiosity. "I see no harm in you. Sure, your a trouble maker for everyone. I don't think everyone is perfect, or am I wrong? Or is there anyone in the world that can be absolutely flawless in ever aspect of the word?"

Her knockledge was unmistakable, I coulden't think of enything to say back to her. It was fairly annoying, seeing I would always have the perfect thing to say. "Yeah." Was all that managed to come from my lips. She rubbed her hands together, breathing on them some of her warm breath. "It's freezing out here! How can you take it?" I ignored her and looked down at me music player when I suddenly felt getting hit by a icy puff ball.

"Gotcha." She joked, to herself. "Stop messing around." She laughed childishly. "So serious. Lighten up." She said shoving my shoulder lightly with her elbow. "Leave." I demanded. "Oh well. I did try to reason." She said getting up from next to me on the bench. "I won't give up! I know there's so much more to you than this." She kissed me lightly on the cheeks like ever girl would do to each other when they were 'friends'. "Is that a challenge?" I snapped. "Maybe . . . Yes!" She giggled. "Bye, now!" Her accent was unmistakable. I just hope I wouldn't have another Sana to make a more burden of a weight on my shoulders, I wouldn't want to become the object of any other persons worry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No message from me on this chapter but to only wait for my next one, chapter 6! Coming Soon! Thank you.

Isabella Hayama / Karina Galano


	6. Chapter 6 : Fire In Your Eyes

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

_**Chapter 6**_

**[Sana's Perspective]**

"Class, welcome a new student, Fuka Mitsuia." I saw her smile gently. Her eyes studied our faces, while her expression seemed to be filled with wonder and observation. All the seats that were around me were occupied, of course, but one in the front row of class was available. I would like to meet this Mitsuia girl, she seemed like a good person from this perspective.

The bell had rung, then I got up to head to my next period when I felt a rough tap on my shoulder. "My apologies but there's a questions I've been meaning to ask." Fuka? Oh no, an autograph, just another fan. "Ms. Kurata, do you mind telling me where room 103 is?" I blinked once, not used to this kind of indifference from a stranger. She knew who I was, yet, she didn't seem to hamper much on the fact. "That's it?" I stammered out. "Oh, yes. If you don't know, I can ask someone else. I simply wanted to see what was so good about you, you seem human." She placed her hand over my forehead. "You aren't dieing. And you surely don't look like a god. Just human." She was so straight-forward and unconditionally rude . . . I loved her!

"Really? You think so?" I began, hoping she wouldn't get the idea that I had felt offended, on the contrary, I was ecstatic! "Well, yeah. Your just like any other human, not anything more or less. You do not sparkle or glisten in the dark. You do not have wings or fly, your the same as us only well known."

That was it, I adored her. So complex and reasonable to other situations. "I cannot believe you are being serious, everyone else I've meet besides my childhood friends all dangle on the idea of me presence. I can't stand it! I'm just in love with the idea that someone else understands. Oh, and about that class you have, I have it next. I can show you the way." I offered willingly. "Sure, it'd make my way there easier." She confessed.

"So how about you tell me more about your-" I cut off. A strong, marble-like shoulder accidentally knocking into me. It barley budged, I was the feather that seemed so delicately fragile and weak, being brushed away by the simplest breeze.

My books had the same impact, only the papers had literally scattered around like weightless feathers, all going about in different directions; they were following the law of gravity. "Way to go devil!" I heard a stranger call out. It was all I heard right before I tilted my head towards Hayama's; it was hard but apologetic. At least that's how it seemed like to me. "Are you alright?" He whispered, so low that I was sure no one else had heard him question his worry. "Yes." I let out, not recognizing at first how out of place my voice was compared to his level of discreetness.

He contemplated my expression but then turned away and a slight smile of pleasure blossomed on my lips. He was making sure I was alright, or maybe he just didn't want to seem like anymore of an ass since he would walk away from the chaos of papers he had created afterwards. "You just gonna leave Sana's stuff laying there? Pick'em up, man! I mean yeah, you don't care and I know nobody can expect anything from someone that would kill their own mother but this ain't so hard." Terrance offended, spitting the words at his directions while gripping firmly at Hayama's neck tie. I felt anger, a great deal of it. So much of it inside me just waiting to come out . . .

It's different when you see someone angry and wonder why they don't even try to make the feeling move on or go away. When you feel it the understanding comes easy without having to force it. It wasn't like math where two plus two would always equal four no matter what your mood was, it was different.

Anger gave you strength, more then you ever thought you could possibly possess, an abundance of it. And it felt good, I wanted to hurt Terrance and make him take back those words because right now I felt I could take on the schools best football player or anyone else. Anger; it's all I could think about when it's spreading through your veins like a virus or a disease. It spreads, slowly taking it's toll and changes you.

Thats when I saw Hayama, and took back my words. Shrinking like a sponge being squeezed, like a man loosing every ounce of his pride, like a child's hope being taken away . . .

Hayama's calm gold was substituted by a fierce fire, low at first but building. His eyes demonstrating the exact definition of hate, not anger like I was feeling moments ago. A hate so strong, so overwhelming and unsettling, so ready to devour on it's prey. So gruesome and willing to kill, to destroy, to obliterate; So ready for pain, so accustomed to it, so ready for it's daily routine. They thirsted for blood; feed off of it. I shuddered and looked away from them then caught another glimpse of the horror that had become of my gentle Hayama.

_'This is not Hayama.'_ I began to echo in my head, trying to think otherwise of what had become of him. _'This is not my Hayama.'_

Terrance was overcome with the same astonishment as myself, he stiffened but his pride was in the line now and he knew he couldn't back away now. "What are you deaf? Pick up Sana's books'! You spilled them over." His voice wasn't as demanding as before, he had shrunk like me; but the previous comment was still enough to keep Hayama's face cold, and hard and lifeless. I shuddered again.

Gomi and a couple of Hayama's boys' weren't to far away, they were witnessing, standing on the sidelines for a sign that would make them become of use to the lifeless statue that was once the boy that needed me. And Terrance's men, the Jocks, were just as willing to the fight. But I still couldn't move.

Couldn't change the course of events that I was sure were to come because his face, it ate at every one of my nerve point; hitting my in every angle, in ever way possible a person can be bruised. It hurt, more than it should yet nearly not enough to change the fact that it wouldn't make him feel any better and that hurt as well. For some reason the pain his eyes were hungering, I was building and constructing for him. Hoping that my blood shed and hurt would be enough to satisfy the thirst that was causing him to mutate but it didn't have any affect, and so the flames rage went on.

"Alright, alright, enough. Look, this isn't no battlefield," she began, placing one hand on Hayama's shoulder comfortingly, "and I'm pretty damn sure none of you are soldiers. Boy, if your so worried about her golden, billion-dollar papers touching the ground then why don't you pick it up instead of talking so much crap that might not be your business?" I flinched, who knew Fuka could be _that_ straight-forward.

"Seriously, how immature do you think you can possibly get? It's obvious you like her, so just pick up the stupids books and papers and hand it to her like a gentleman, and be smart.

Maybe she'll like you, maybe she won't. Surely ain't gonna happen now that's for sure but suits you right for goin' about and being a dumb ass and saying things that are irrelevant to any of this." She mocked, pointing out his obvious stupidity.

"And Hayama, you shouldn't get so serious." She smiled, staring into the flames, not seeming afraid or transfigured by them. "They say it makes people look older then they really are, I swear it's true! I think you're suppose to get older earlier, too!"

The flames were diminishing, sparks beginning to to take their place and then the only thing that was left of them were the aches that still stung somewhere I couldn't seem to find in me, somewhere I'm still searching for. I ex hailed all my worry away and relaxed again, hoping the worst had already been on it's way into the distance. Where it was no longer a part of me.

Some people had already walked away, getting ready for their next class, digging into their blue lockers. But others were still aspiring a fight, I gave them a warning look. Not accompanied by hatred but a plead and surprisingly they reacted to it and dispersed.

"Come on, let go of the neck tie before I stick one on you." Terrance was obedient but still tense, untrusted of Hayama. "Here you go, Kurata." A stranger had already collected my belongings, I hadn't noticed. "Thank you so much." He only nodded then disappeared too.

Terrance was still vigilant to Hayama's every move while he walked away, still unsure, then gave up and continued around the curb of the hallway, and out of sight.

"So it was true, huh? About all the trouble you get yourself into?" Fuka laughed. I was still standing there, wondering if I should say something or if I was still suppose to walk her to our next class but I remained there, until anyone would acknowledge my presence, that was a first. I continued to stare at them.

"Yeah, whatever." She gave him a face, but rolled her eyes. "Please don't get yourself into that kind of shit. Don't you think you should at least give yourself some kind of self-respect, I mean, I'm still not entirely convinced your the bad guy."

"'_Entirely'_?" He quoted with a smirk, "I don't think that at all. But I guess it's your life." She gave one more smile then pecked him on the cheek and turned to my direction, walking towards me in triumph as if she had just helped stop the statue of liberty from bombs and demolition trucks. As if she had helped stop world war three.

What was all that? I thought I was the only one that actually thought of Hayama as a human being besides his boys'. Did she know him or something? I was so sure of this, but it felt so wrong of her. My stomach felt dizzy and disoriented, I wasn't used to this nor was I acquainted with this feeling either.

I wasn't enjoying this new emotion. It distracted all my other senses from their proper functions. But it was all I could feel, it was all I could see or think it didn't feel as empowering or easy as the anger. It was uncomfortable and stung places I was still trying to figure out, places that might be in search of me. I'de never felt so brushed aside, and unneeded. It felt wrong. Those words were mine. I was so sure they belonged to me.

* * * \

Later at night, I sat near the chimney on one of Mama's expensive sofa's much like the rest of her elegant furniture. Everything camouflaged the color of the fire, warming the entire main room with it's soothing ivory. Naozumi had finally come to pay me a visit after the couple of weeks he had spent with previous job's he had been commited to finish.

We had our back arched against the sofa, sinking into the soft of the feathery pillows that had strange designs of people in old clothing doing various things. Mama loved strange things so it made sense.

Naozumi's hand was around my shoulder, his head resting on my cheek. I had my legs tilted to the side he wasen't on resting my head on his as well. We hadn'ttalked much, but that was only because we were perfectly fine the way we were. Quiet and relaxed. I only stared into the fire, having previous flashbacks of what it had made me feel earlier during the day, flinching when I thought the fire was burning some part of me, but it had only been hallucinations.

"You've been quiet." He whispered. "It's nice to relax." I replied with an identical echo of his whisper. "It's just that you always have something to say, love." He was right but I didn't respond because I didn't feel there was a need to. "How is school." It was obvious he was searching for conversation.

"It's the same. There was a new girl in school today. I thought she would go crazy about having a famous star in her classroom but she wasn't, she treated me with rather much indifference. I felt normal for the first time. Somewhat I guess. It was nice." I felt my face harden. I continued the conversation in my mind.

Then came his face again, like a tape rewinding over and over again. I couldn't find the pause button, either. It made me so mad what he said to him, as if the words had hit me the same way they had wounded him. Like acid. As if we had been one that moment. It was just the sight of his eyes, so transfigured with grief and anger. A blend of every emotion you can think of that can relate to pain.

And with that, I was all alone with him again. Forgetting Naozumi was beside me, forgetting everything else. I trailed off into the distance, remembering how it felt like every time I thought of my real mother and how Hayama's loss, no matter what the reason, seemed to once again link me to him . . . somehow. I pushed my mind farther, leaving those who loved me behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm very sorry this took so long to publicate. It's just that I've been having alot to do recently and then my last computer broke and had to wait a few months to get a new one to replace it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And once again I'm sorry for the delay. I'll be updating more frequently now so stay tunned!

Thank You!

Isabella Hayama / Karina Galano


	7. Chapter 7 : Our Diamonds

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But weither the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

_**Chapter 7**_

**[Sana's Perspective]**

"Rei, you haven't seen Asako for the longest because of all my new job offerings you've stubbornley refussed to dismiss. I can give you a day off to go see her, if you want." I offered him.

Asako had been out for two months is Austrailia filming a movie called _'Twined by our Epiphany.'_ I had been secretly dieing to see it ever since she came back to Japan but it woulden't come out for another month, and so I would have to be patient.

Rei was in dismay because of the fact Asako was the heroine of the movie, and her hero was a completely flawless actor that was recently discovered in New York by a small production company. It's obvious he was the one that pulled the company's profit and publicity up instead of the other way around. It had to do with his compelling looks, that was what made his so origional. And of course, Rei was speechlessley jealous.

He nodded in agreement to my proposal. "Really?" He nodded again. "Good. You owe each other some time now stop with all the sulking and mopping around. Asako loves you and those beautiful eyes of yours." I joked, poking at his side.

"Stop fooling around Sana, you know we have rehersal tomorow for a commercial."

"I know. But I'm refering to today. We have nothing planned for today so there's no holding you back."

"I know. And I already agreed. But I'm just reminding you to study your lines." I gave in one of my perfect smiles everyone fell for. "Of course."

My nose instinctively picked out a bold smell of roasted chicken and corn coming from the kitchen. "Mom, your helping Shimura cook again?" It was obvious, she had recently discovered an American cook book from our basement and vowed she would learn to cook every dish that it contained. She would always make these weird goals for herself just to have something new to brag about.

"Yes, dear. Do you want some roast beef?" She offered, coming out of the kitchen with the broad iron tray of Roast beef with corn around it and some sprinkled over it. She placed it over the wooden dinning table. "Mom, it looks delicious but I already had something to eat earlier, I'm not that hungry." She seemed disappointed but I couldn't just stuff that in my mouth ignoring the fact the my stomach was already occupied with the sushi I had eaten not to long ago.

"I haven't had anything to eat." Rei pointed out and Mama's spirit was suddenly lifted. "Good!" Shimura laughed at her child-like behavior. I watched the scenario, laughing when Mama almost choked Rei with all the food she was forcing in his mouth, hoping to get his opinion, while Shimura unsuccessfully tried to pull her away.

I stared out the large window of the main room, still seated on the feathery sofa, the fire of the chimney resplendent and bold. Ice was falling form the sky, covering the trees and the houses and the grounds of Boston. The ice seemed like it was glowing, like glistening diamonds falling from the heavens as a present from the gods; I was almost sure that was true. Then I had the strange urge to walk around the presents I thought they were sending me, the urge to appreciate them.

I sighed and stood up delicately. "Mama, I'm going for a walk," They looked at me in wonder, pausing from their playfulness.

"Go ahead, Sweet." She finally gave out and continued with her persistence, and the scenario went on. I laughed to myself once more then walked to the door, grabbing my ivory coat, and slipped it on, folding by hands and bracing myself for the cold.

Right before I stepped on the sidewalk, my body was already blanketed with goosebumps as I shivered for warmth. I liked the cold, so I ignored my body's instincts and went on with appreciating my diamonds, that were much more expensive for me then eny jewel. They were priceless.

I kept walking, falling into thought because walking around in this weather was almost impossible to think about everything, about life. I thought about Harvey, about what he might be up to. He was just probably loaning his father a hand at the Car dealership.

I thought about what Aya and Tsyoshi were up to, those two were closer than ever. If they weren't so shy you'd think that they had had already experienced intimacy with eath other but you never know. I wasn't sure about them. The one thing I did know is that they were together right now, obviously.

I thought about Mimi and the boy she had recently took a liking in. Too bad Terrance had his eyes on me, or so I thought. I didn't care about him though even if I was wondering what he was doing, too. Mimi should fight for him, should always fight for what you want, because how else do you expect to get it in the end. Happiness doesn't always fall on your laps like it snow falls over your head, not like it does for some. It doesn't even fall on my laps like that, even if people think it does. If only it did . . .

And then, there was Hayama. My one spot of up-most curiosity. What do devil's do on snowy Sunday night, walk around like me, stay within licked doors containing their misery or do they just mingle around the city provoking pain. Pain that they were so accustomed to. I kept wondering, concentrating on the details of him.

I kept my legs moving, not sure where they were taking m, just feeling and enjoy the ride they were providing. The moon was full now, the clouds had moved out of their way. The lake I was passing by was reflecting it's shape and it color, it looked so beautiful. I walked towards it and sat on one of the wooden benches. I snuggled into my coat, trying to find my comfort spot seeing as I would stay here for a while and think, or at least wait until the moon was covered by the clouds again, I wasn't sure anymore.

I stared into it, suddenly wishing I could stand over it, maybe that way I could find Hayama easily. At least to make sure he was alright. Then again, I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

A panting noise caught my attention and I looked around, paying no regards to the reflection of my moon. I heard running footsteps, coming closer, probably just a jogger. The trees that were surrounding wouldn't let me catch the sight of it. Then there was coughing, an awkward cough. It was disjointed and scratchy and weak and now my attention was completely ceased by the stranger. I stood up walking the curb where I was sure I heard the noise coming from.

It was becoming louder now, it was easier to listen to even if I really didn't want to listen to it. It scared me. I heard the person cough of something, that had for a moment blocked their throat. Like a liquid blocking your only way of breathing. It was blocking the strangers respiratory tunnel and he was trying to breath again.

I hurried now, catching sight of the strangers shadow around the curb of trees that was now the only thing that was blocking it from my view. I slowly took the last step and it was finally in view. He was panting, laying almost broken on the floor, trying to grasp air. It was so obvious he was trying to force it down his throat, he could barley stand it anymore, I was so sure.

I panicked I didn't know what to do, I looked around desperately but there was no way I could make it to a hospital and I didn't have my cell phone with me so how could I even call for an ambulance? I was completely useless, so what had been left for me to do?

"Sir, are you alright?" And as fast and abruptly as I asked the question, the breathing and the panting stopped. His futile struggling paused, as if this had been an act or as if he were trying even harder now to hide the pain his lungs were so obviously inflicting on him. He was trying to not let me see that he needed my help, he didn't want it.

I couldn't see his face, it was covered with a black hoody, he was wearing a big and bulgy sweater. So how could I see his reaction? It was the only way to see if this had been a false alarm. But how could all this be a false alarm. A moment ago he was struggling for air. "Please, sir. Are you alright?" I persisted, more demanding of an answer now.

I considered the fact that he wouldn't be able to answer me because his lungs didn't have enough oxygen to and with that I stumbled towards him in a hurry falling quietly at my knees beside the wounded stranger. I placed one hand over his shoulder and one on his chest, offering to help him up if he had the strength. He pushed my hands away as fast as I placed them there. I recognized this touch and then I shuddered thinking of the possibility.

He strained one breath of air and waited for it to make his lungs wait a bit longer before they begged again. Then took in another easier then the last, trying to make his lungs trust him again and wait until I left before they would start to cry again. He wanted it to wait until I left. Why? Did he really hate me that badley? Did he really think I was that much of an annoyance to him? And then I felt suddenly broken. Somewhere inside me I had completely fallen because I knew who this was. Of course I did . . . "Get away from here." He ordered, his voice hard and demanding and faded. He was broken like me . . .

"Hayama! What happen? Why are you like this? What's Wrong!" He was completely overcome with grief now. His lungs had begun to protest again and now I was only adding more weight to his pain, I tried taking a breath then held to those last stings of sanity ad reason I had left. "W-what happened?" I didn't expect him to answer so suddenly. "Nothing" He forced out, with barely the energy. He groaned loudly, pressing his palms against his chest, falling to the floor completely. And then I saw the source of the pain.

The wounds in his chest were shooting out blood. He was trying to hold it in but it was barley being contained. I started panting louder then him because those three open wounds were bruising me so much more deeply the they were obviously agonizing him.

"Hayama. Please, I'm sorry. I'm going to help you." I pleaded, making him understand that I was asking him to stay with me. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it over my shoulder and kept one on his chest while I helped contain the uncontainable because all be were doing was trying to hold his life inside his body, that was what we were doing.

Somehow, he didn't seem to care, I felt like I was the only one that was fighting for his life now. I felt he had given up, not now . . . but long ago. A time I could hardly remember because this wound had been open all these years and I didn't even know the reason for it. He had given up so long ago that the pain of this was just a faint paper cut. Not physically, of course. The pain was obviously barely containable. But at heart this was just another fall not another stab and that hurt me in ways he would'nt understand . . .

"Hayama were going to find you anyway so come out! Now! And maybe we'll make this easier for you." My heart stooped and someone I didn't recognize took over because my fear was to bold, someone I hadn't met was now me . . . someone I should be. "I want you to help me get you up alright? Please, at least do it for my safety if you don't care about yours."

He had reacted to this because I was almost sure, more than anything else right now, that my safety was the only thing that made sense to him. He pulled me away, making signs to for me to run away but I couldn't and that's when I fell apart and began to cry. "Please Akito, I don't want you to die. Please don't make me leave you. Because I care enough to know better..."

It wasn't sure if it had been my tears that moved him or the fact the he knew there was no point in arguing with me. He agreed as soon as he understood that if he had to be left there, I would stay as well. His hand was over my shoulder again, as he pushed his legs up and helped me with his weight.

We hurried to hide underneath the vast rows of trees and shrubs, concealing ourselves in the deepest depths of the trees where I sure we wouldn't be found. I sat down on the ground as I placed his body beside mine, making sure he was comfortable and still breathing even though I was sure he didn't care.

I could still hear the voices of the men that were in search of him, but I wouldn't let them find him. _Never. Even if they would have to kill me first, I wouldn't give him in to them. _I cradled his face into my hands, making sure he was absolutely safe, at least from them. I placed one hand over his chest an on his cheek. He was frigid and the blood loss was begining to make him pale. I took off my coat and placed it over him, Because right now my health didn't' matter. It was just a bug on the windshield; annoying but unimportant.

I wrapped as much of myself around him, trying to use my warmth to heat his body while trying to avoid the wounds. I took off my shoes and used my socks to place it in his feet even if they were to big, it had to make some difference. I couldn't stand watching him, he was still freezing even if he was still trying to hide. I tried something else. I grabbed my coat, pulled down the zipper of his sweater and began to unbutton the bloddy, white long-sleeve shirt he had underneath.

I shuddered when I laid my eyes on the pain inflictions but closed my eyes and tried to pretend they weren't there. "Kurata?" He was cloder then before, but there was a point to this and right now I coulden't think about regreting it later. His life was in the line.

I carefully unbottoned the back of my cotton, long-sleeve Winter shirt as the cold hit every nerve cell in my chest like knives. "What are you..?" He trailed off, the cold not alloying him to continue. I though about taking of the black bra I had on but the wouldn't be necessary, my skin would already be making contact with his. I laid back down, placing my coat over us and the think long sleeve shirt nuzzled skin-tight at our feet.

I came closer to his icy chest, feeling the cold of both our skins shock us both with a new sensation of the cold. I pulled the zipper back up, hearing him goran when I accidentally touched on his wound. This had to have definitely made a difference. Trying to heat him up faster, I pulled my lips close to his chest and exhailed a hot breath from my lungs, carefully placing my hand over some of the parts the I thought were still cold, heating them.

We still weren't officially warm but our chests were absorbing most of the heat. I knew this because our skins were already begining to build sweat. I had pulled myself as close to him as I possibly could, seeing the obvious success of my portable heater. But I still thought of the wound and how his blood was still probably drawing out drop by drop of blood. I could feel it, the smell and the feeling of the blood. But it didn't matter right now.

"Please don't go, stay with me." I cradled him once again, hoping this would be enough to save him. I had to protect him, I wanted to protect him. Right now, he was my child and like any mother I was holding on to my creation, seeing no point to myself but what was staring down at me in wonder. He was my baby and I wouldn't let my baby die. He was what I had to protect more than anything else.

I kissed his forehead and then his cheeks seeing as those were the only things the were still a bit besides out feet. I knew the rest of him wasn't cold enymore but still I continued with his shoulders and then another longer one on his chest. I was trying to give him some warmth in the way I thought he needed it best now, in the way I knew it best. "What are you doing?" He didn't have the strength to sound mad. Either that or he didn't see a reason for the anger. "I need you to be safe, promise me you will be safe." He contemplated my face, deliberating the answer. He seemed almost sorry for me, as if he had finally noticed I had been in an even greater pain.

"I promise." He stared into my eyes, searching for something he wanted to figure out, hoping the answer would lay in my eyes concievably. "I don't get it," he began, "Why didn't you leave when I told you to? What is so appealing about me to you that you would feel is enough of a reason to sacrifice yourself for me?" His question came by suprise because I knew he'd never spoken to me like this before. But of course, right now I would answer him with complete honesty, and not try to hide any truth.

"I'm not sure about why I did. Your asking me a question I'm still trying to find the answer to myself. There's a lot of things I would like to understand about you but I don't. But understanding will come gradually. I'm sure." I was genuenley impressed at how easy those words had come out. "I think the better question is what would I have done to myself if I had left."

It's like he understood completley what I was mouthing to him, as if somewhere in himself he had alot of unsolved questions that had to do with me as well. "Does it hurt?" I asked, wondering if the pain had at least become a little more bearable with the heat.

"I can feel it more now. The cold numbed it."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry. Maybe I should scoot over a litt-" He stopped my attempt of giving him more space. "No. I'm fine. Just stay there. I want you here." The words caught me at an ambush. I felt breathless and dizzy for a moment but then caught up with my breath again. I knew it wasen't the right time to talk about enything else so I didn't and just made everything trivial.

"What happened?" I started off. "Nothing." I expected as much. "Hayama, don't you see what I mean? No matter how far apart we are or how different our outter labelings may seem, there's always something there to bring us together again. The night I decide to go off for a walk, I find you lost again and save your life. It's like I'm here because you hurt. Because I've been sent to save you. Because you are lost."

The first time not to long ago he told me that I shouldn't be glad that it was like that. Our magnetic fource. But this time he had no answer. He only began a new search, staring into my hazel eyes while his gold ones scavergered through me like an open book; he was reading blurry pages he didn't see enough of to be able to read. But still felt the need to search because he was as hungry for the truth as I was.

"What are you trying to see?" I inquired boldly. "Things _I _don't have any answer to." I laughed and shooke my head at our obliviousness. "We don't even know our own questions, how could we find the answers the questions that havn't been thought or questioned?" He agreed with me and then we were both quiet.

"What are we going to do?" He waited, building an answer. "We should wait for a few hours. They'll be waiting and they'll notice the blood on your shirt." I sighed. Mama, Shimura and Rei would probably go insane but they would understand once this story was told. "Hey," he called. I looked up again, my thoughts erasing. "I'm going to be fine, stabs have never killed the strong."

I exhailed some worry, realizing that it still hurt but not as much as he had demonstrated in those moments I didn't want to remember enymore. "Good. You know, your always so much more quiet than the others. But your the one I have to look out for the most. It is like quotes say. Never trust the quiet ones..."

I smiled then and he smirked. And then not realizing where the strange urge or craving had come from or began, I inched closer to his face. My warm breath sneaking up on him and heating his cheeks right before I kissed him, slowly but building in his cold lips warmth again. I wasn't sure why he did but he used some strength to place both his palm on the back of my neck, pushing me closer, deepening the kiss. Parting my lips with is tongue.

Maybe he was desperately cold or he had the same unknown urge as I had suddenly given birth to without knowing where it had been conceived. And with that those last string of sanity and reason I had desperately been clinging to broke off, letting me fall into obliviousness and into the dark because now I was sure nothing had ever made sense . . .

______________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you liked this chapter, the words came out as easily as I thought of them, without force or enything like that! Please, please review! And I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.

Thank you!

IsabellaHayama/Karina Galano


	8. Chapter 8 : Fear of What would Be

**_Author's Note - Please Read! _**The faces of Akito and Sana have been posted on my page! I'm still in search of the faces of them in 'Kiss the Rain', my other Fanfiction of Kodocha. Please view the pictures on my page of Sana and Akito and tell me what you think. Well, that's how I piture them when I'm writing so it doesn't really matter because I am the writer but just out of curiosity. Go cheak them out!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

_**Chapter 8**_

**[Hayama's Perspective]**

I knew that the pain was eating me away, slowly taking every ounce of soul my body was desperately trying to cling to. It was hard. Mostly because I've already tried so hard to keep myself together that my body felt spent and ready to give up at any moment but I wouldn't let myself die in front of her, I wouldn't die unless...

I was awake before she was. Her eyes were still closed, skin a soft pink, her lips a near purple. She was cold again; in my sleep I unconsciously moved away from her. She was freezing because of me. I held her closer, the sensation of her cold chest stinging my wounds but still not enough pain to rather her shudder for warmth.

I tilted her head, making her freezing lips touch my chest, so that they would transfigure to their normal color and then I remembered how they had felt yesterday. Soft and warm, the flavor of cinnamon lingering on her tongue. She tasted just like cinnamon...

It was exhausting and difficult to ignore how much I _wanted _her. I thought I didn't, I thought I hated her and I do, I hate her. The way she thinks she knows everything but I'm finding it hard to show my feelings of hate towards her recently. I hate her nonetheless. But I wasn't as willing to say that I didn't crave for her. I wasn't sure about anything else but that. I wanted her so badly that just looking at her made it hard to resist the temptation. I wanted her...

I closed my eyes tight, feeling them wrinkle by the pressure. The funniest thing was that she wasn't aware of what she could do to me with just her eyes, with the way she looked at me; her innocence not letting her see it was a clear invitation. And that's what made her even more of a temptation . . . her innocence. It made me want her even more. If it weren't for the pain of my bruises, when she had taken off her shirt to warm me like she would warm her child, I don't know how I would've stopped myself from...

"H-Hayama? Hayama. Your awake . . . does it still hurt?" I can tell she was still barely awake. Her eyes were still trying to close on their own by the sudden intake of light from the morning sun. "Barely. A little." I lied, keeping my voice hard and rough. There was still no reason for things to change. It's not like she would ever stop being who she was and it's not like I could stop from what I had been born into being.

"Good." And then with a sudden in-take of air she gasped and made the question more urgent, fully awake now but my answer hadn't changed. "What do we do now?" She rubbed her eyes, the hazel eyes that I had stared into entirely to much last night.

"We can get up now, put your shirt back on." She realized this then grabbed her shirt abruptly. I couldn't help but stare, my eyes were completely fixed on her chest that was completely blanketed in goosebumps. I wanted them but I closed my eyes shut again and pretended I was somewhere else, somewhere far away, somewhere that didn't make sense. Somewhere that hurt . . . because she wasn't there. And strangely enough . . . the urge vanished.

"Come on. My coat still didn't get dirty or bloody so put it over you and no one will notice the wound. When were around more people I'll ask someone for a phone and call an ambulance." I didn't need an ambulance but I wasn't ready to argue with her just yet. "Sure."

She grabbed my hand and put it over her smooth shoulder. I helped her with my weight and then we began to limp free from the trees we had hidden away in. The wound was stinging even more now but I wouldn't make that completely obvious to her.

"Is he alright?" A women asked, noticing our struggling. "No. He's wounded. Can I borrow your phone to call an ambulance?" I looked at her in disbelief. Wasn't she aware that that if reporters found her here with me she would have to explain a lot of things?

"Aren't you Sana Kurata?" The women asked, grabbing her phone in a hurry, then dialing for an ambulance. I knew that the women would notice, who wouldn't? She was to beautiful to be a normal person. "No. But a lot of people say I look a lot like her." She smiled widely and I stiffened not completely aware of what her smile could do to me. I couldn't stop staring. I felt things would be so much harder to handle with her now. I felt that after this I wouldn't be able to just ignore her as easily any longer...

**[Sana's Perspective]**

Once the ambulance was here we rushed to the hospital and I was disappointed when they told me I had to wait in the waiting room. I mean, it was to be expected but it still upset me that I had to be away from him after all this.

I wondered if they would call his family to let them know he was here in the hospital but I wasn't sure how his family worked. How they treated him or how much they loved him.

"Sana, could we have your autograph?" I looked over to see a small girl on a wheelchair next to another who was welding it. "Of course." I smiled a special smile just for them that made them blush in embarrassment.

"Here." I offered them both the signature with a smiley face next to it then they smiled back at me and went off, disappearing around the curb of the hospitals blue hallway. I kept wondering if Hayama would be alright and make it through this because yesterday it didn't seem like it. He was so pale. Yesterday...

And then I remembered other things. Not that I hadn't thought about it today continuously but this time I actually had the time to think. He had kissed me or a least I had kissed him. But when I did he pulled me closer, obviously responding to me in ways I had hoped for. When I had tried to pull away, for some reason, he didn't let go and then I didn't see a reason for letting go either. But why had I kissed him like that? Naozumi. He would hurt if he knew.

I thought about what the kiss meant. Why it happened. Why it kept going after about ten minutes, right before I fell asleep because my lips had been completely spent. I thought about those three things the most and then thought about how they felt...

They were so soft and were, in spite of the cold, so warm. And after all this I noticed something else, his heart beat. It was steady and calm, slowly forming a new beat right after the other. Hayama was real, he wasn't a devil but just acted like one and that wouldn't last forever, right? He would show me who he really was one day. And maybe those eyes that always demonstrate hate would transfigure into a softer expression.

I could only hope...

Every time I thought about the kiss from yesterday it made me feel breathless, as if it were happening all over again. I felt dizzy and disoriented and a bit deplorable for thinking about it so much. I felt, in other words, a bit silly and pathetic.

"Are you family of Mr. Hayama?" I couldn't say I wasn't because she might not tell me what's going on. "Yes. I'm his cousin." She nodded once but she looked serious. "The wounds were very deep and he is very weak because apparently he lost to much blood in the process." I closed my eyes shut and ex-hailed a deep and profound breath, trying impossibly to grip on my strength.

"Will he be alright?" I asked after some time of search. "Yes. But he will have to stay here in the hospital for a week. If he wants to take walks he will be able to grab a wheelchair we will be providing. The nurses will help him." I ex-hailed one last time, the last ounces of worry my chest had been holding back escaping with it. He would be alright, he'd go back to school, and things would be the same...

That should have been enough to bring my happiness back but it hurt instead. All last night I was thinking of the many things I would do if he had died in my arms, if at any moment his body would suddenly give up on me and leave me there all alone. I should be ecstatic. But, something unreasonable was imposing on the happiness of the news and I couldn't hold it back. I cringed slightly, in realization of why I felt the way I did.

I had fallen again because I was afraid that even after this he would walk away from me again as if nothing had ever happened. As if this had been one long and bumpy nightmare. One thick and sticky spiderweb shooting out towards endless possibilities. When we'd make a move, especially one we had been resisting, it always affected everything else.

Some in big ways like a tremor beneath your feet and others in so tiny a shift you hardly noticed a change at all. But it was happening. I was afraid because I thought he would see this as a tiny shift that was hardly noticeable and barley worthy of over thinking and spending time going back to. Even though it had, in fact, happened. I was afraid because I thought for a moment that I would had been the only one today that had seen yesterday like a tremor beneath our feet, affecting our whole spiderweb, and he would barely notice.

The nurse took in the sight of me and shuddered in a way I thought of how much my appearance had affected her train of thought. "Sweetie, don't worry. I already told you he would be fine. Just a week here for him to rest will be enough and then he will go back home." I knew she was right, I knew that it should be enough for me but it wasn't. Maybe, I was just too selfish...

* * *

Rei had picked me up, also taking in my appearance in worry. After I had explained everything he promised me he would never allow me to take walks unsupervised and right now, I didn't think to much into that because I should be glad Hayama is alright. He hurried back home, and when we were already there Shimura opened the door for us as Rei stumbled on the words, telling them exactly what had happened.

"Hi Mama." She didn't seem too transfigured in worry, she always knew the right ways to keep things in. "I'm sorry about this." She shook her head in disagreement with what I had said.

"Do you have the slightest idea of how honored and proud I am to have you as my daughter, Sana?" I smiled, forcing it completely. "Your gut told you to go on a walk yesterday and that's how you saved that young boy's life. The angel's sent you there to save that person and you shouldn't feel any regret or sorrow for doing what you did because right now, that boy could be dead." I took in the words, breathing them in, lingering on that last sentence. He would've died if I hadn't been there. There could be so many times I'm not going to be there and he could die any other day just like last night . . .

I fell to the floor, not mentally but physically this time. Falling in both ways with a mixture of things I didn't recognize. Tears were streaming down because yesterday I hadn't taken the time to think, cry, or realize the many possible ways yesterday would've unfolded.

I imagined everyone in school rumoring how the devil had been killed by strangers no body knew yet applauded. I hit the ground, knowing how hard that hit me and how mad it had made me become. I had to let it all out, let the tears I held yesterday free from my chest. Giving them the moment to feel at liberty to speak and show how much I cared about Akito Hayama.

Rei and Shimura were going to console me but Mama held out a hand, not allowing them. I would appreciate that because I wanted to let all of this out on my own, I would thank her tomorrow. She pointed to the hallway, instructing them to leave me be. And as they walked away she did the same, without looking back because she knew so well that this is what I wanted.

Yesterday had become so important to me and I knew that it would scar me forever like a tattoo that would remain on your skin forever without diminishing with age. Only today had I realized how much Akito Hayama truly meant to me, how without having to speak out the words of how much yesterday had wounded some part of me that I didn't know existed. I had severely damaged a big part of my that lay deep inside me, somewhere I was still searching the meaning of.

How long will it be until Hayama would notice he cared about me too? Or if he really didn't care at all. I thought on the profound meaning of everything, trying not to be afraid of the conclusions.

Hayama was important to me and I had to try and make that the reason of my I should keep persisting the offer of my care to him even if he would keep denying it. i wanted him to see that I was there in spite of everything and I wanted him to see yesterday as an example of how far I would go to save him from himself.

But now a bigger question was in my mind. One that affected everything else on my spiderweb of possibilities. Because I knew the answer of this would affect everything else. Why was Hayama so important to me and why had he recently become everything I wanted to protect? Why did I care so much for the Devil?

And with that . . . everything started falling into place.

**[Akito's Perspective]**

And with that . . . everything about Sana Kurata began to fall into place. A mixture of reality and what would never be.

* * *

I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter. I have been very busy with a novel I'm writing on Fictionpress so I hope you didn't mind waiting. I hope you find this chapter very enriching and fun to read as I was had tried to made it with that purpose. If there is enything you don't quite understand try to. Because I won't be explaining=] Please stay tunned for the next chapter!

**I won't update until I get at least six new reviews on how you think the story is going so far so start reviewing! I really want to know how I'm doing so at least take some time out to review it. I've been working hard! Review if you like it.**

- Karina Galano


	9. Chapter 9 : For You and Me

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

**Chapter 10**

So what exactly has been happening recently? Well, if you asked me, I probably wouldn't know what your talking about. It feels hollow and distant, many of the memories were. Others were bold but those were the ones I would rather not go back to.

It's been four days since Hayama has been in the hospital. I called a few times. Eight times. I asked the nurses how he was doing and they told me he was progressing perfectly. I was fine with that, not having to go see him even though I was still watching out for him.

I wanted to see him but I couldn't bring myself to go through those transparent sliding doors. It brought back memories of my childhood, a childhood that not every child would find themselves in.

I had remembered how I had to call the ambulance whenever my real mother would have a drug over dose or when a guy would leave her right after he beat her. I shuddered, not because I cared about the person that made my life hell. But because those pictures still haunted me at night, waking me with it's pain and fear and sometimes I would be scared too go back to sleep.

It happens often, actually. To many times for my liking, especially these past few nights after the trip with Hayama to the hospital. They kept coming back at me like an angry child that won't leave it's mother alone. Like a killer that's after his prey...

"Hey, Sana." It was Terrance and his best friend; Luke Fisher. "Hey, Terrance." I wasn't the type to hold a grudge but I was still angry at him for things that somehow seemed distant. But right now, I chose to stick to the feelings I thought the girl that witnessed them happen the other day would make them go about.

The simplest things felt like they were escaping so easily, like I could barely remember anything or retain the smallest details in. It was so difficult to remember, like so many other things were clouding my mind but I couldn't those obscurities either. In my mind it was raining invisible rain and I didn't have my invisible umbrella. Why was I suppose to be mad again?

"Hey, Sana, You all right?" The questions hit me fast, the only accurate thought I had right now. The Jocks and Cheerleaders and my best friends had practically all blurted out the question at the same time. It had caught me off guard in my thick fog of forget.

"Yeah, just thinking." I answered.

"About what?" Terrance insisted, inching closer and resting his head on his hands. Nothing made sense and I could hardly think and everything else seemed so much more confusing, like my own voice for instance. Was there a concrete reason of why I should lie?

"Everythings confussing right now. Like anything is barely making sense. I'm worried about Hayama in the hospital. I found him in the park with four stabs in his chest and we had to hide away in the trees because there was a group of men after him. I couldn't leave him there so I helped him willingly. He's been in the hospital for four days. I'm glad he's all right, though."

Their complete attention was on me now, staring at me in disbelief and in wonder . . . in inspiration. Terrance's mouth fell half open and my best friends had only looked back and fourth at each other. I had sounded crazy and I knew it, how serious and indifferent I sounded in spite of the fake that this was the biggest news they've heard in weeks. And yet, I still didn't care. I didn't see a reason to care for anything today.

"Sana... do you know what your saying?" he asked me, apperantly thinking I was on drugs or something like that. I looked straight into his eyes, seriousness being my main attempt. He looked nervous. "Do you think I would play around with something like that?"

They were all smiling now. Why were smiling? I wanted them to be mad at me . . . I wanted them to make me feel like I didn't deserve anything. I wanted them to start hating me like they hated Hayama. I wanted them to hit me and tell me the horrible things they told him. I wanted them to make me feel like the trash someone had made me feel like years ago because today . . . I thought I deserved it.

"Sana, only you would do something so sweet like that." and "Your such a nice person!" and "Anyone could depend on you, Sana. Your like the angel sent down from heaven!" Was what they were all telling me. If it had been anyone else that helped Hayama they would've shunned them completely. They would have never spoken to them again.

What was so appealing about me to them that they forgave the mistake they considered the worst of them all? To them, I had rendered service to the spawn of satan. Yet, here they were applauding me. They were fonies and liars. I wanted them to hurt me.

The only ones I knew were truly worried and comment-less were my best friends. Mia was staring at me but expecting me to hug her for relief. Pamela was smiling at me because she didn't know what I really wanted from her and even if I told her what I wanted . . . she wouldn't be at liberty to oblige. Riley was on my other side with Pamela; rubbing his hand against my back. That's not what I wanted. My best friends couldn't understand that either. But then again, who could they if they didn't know the truth?

I regretted today. Why did I regret? I couldn't remember today but at the same time I remembered everything. It was all thick and foggy and twisted into things I knew had happened once. Why couldn't I remember? I hated myself today. I was garbage today. I was the reason my mother died today . . .

**{Akito's Perspective}**

"Want any soup Mr. Hayama?" asked the nurse that was up to my last nerve. "No. I'm fine." I sounded more polite than I had intended. She smiled once then walked out indifferently.

My father hadn't called once, at least that's what the nurses told me. It's to be expected though. Why would he call? He has probably spent all day at home these past few days because I wasn't there. He was enjoying this and I knew that. So why was the truth harder to deal with every time I realized this was the way things would always be?

"A visitor is here for you Hayama." It was here again but this time she caught me off guard with her comment. "Who?" She smiled once, trying to remember the name too obviously. "A young women named Ms. Sendai. Do I let her come in?" I didn't know what to say. Who the hell was that?

As I saw here walk in the door I had known exactly why I didn't recognise the name before. Kurata was trying to fake her identity again. She had most of her red bangs covering her flawless face and a bulgy red coat covering herself from her obvious cold. The nurse smiled at us once then disappeared after the door.

She was staring at the floor akwardly, removing the coat and pushing the hair back from her face with a single stroke. She stoode there for a moment playing with her hands then decided to sit on the stoole that was beside my bed.

"So... how have you been?" Did she think we were friends or something? Or did she have no other place to skip to because school wasn't over until 3:40 and it was only 12:48. "Better? What are you doing here anyway? It's not like were friends now so go back to class, girl." She sighed as if she had suddenly let some of the heavy weight she had on her shoulders but I hadn't seen anything.

She smiled weakly, almost sheepishly. She could barely speak, her voice was frail and something was blocking her throat. She had stuttered the words even if she had tried not to, it was evident. "Thank you."

"What?" I was completely at lost now, as if she had just told me some random story that had made no sense. "You don't understand and I'm not expecting you to. Can you just keep saying mean things to me? I really have no other choice. Keep telling me you don't want me here."

What? I always knew she wasn't properly screwed in her head but what kind of person likes taking hits like that? "Are you some kind of masochist?" She didn't laugh. It was so obvious in the deepest corners of her hazel eyes that they wanted pain. She was provoking hurt and strangely enough it was satisfying some lost void I wasn't completely aware or knew anything about. I'd never seen her this way...

"Please? Your my only hope. I want to get all this off my chest. No one else would dare tell me the things I want to here right now. I need you to do that for me." I still didn't understand. Why did she want me to hurt her and why would my rejection hurt her anyway? It's not like I cared and it's not like she didn't mirror my indifference to her.

I saw in her eyes pools of tear, tears that were invisible but only able to be seen inside her core, where I knew it wasn't possible to actually reach. The strangest thing is that I thought I knew what she was speaking to me as if I had once felt the same urge to hurt and be in pain but why her? She was happy or so she made it seem.

"I hate you." I began, in a bitter voice. It seemed to calm her for some unreasonable second. "I can't stand you. I don't want you here. Don't you understand there's nothing I can give you that you don't already have you greedy, bitch?" I thought I saw her smile but it had only been my mind playing tricks on me. I'd grown used to the smile I thought was scared on her face permanently.

There were times I thought she even smiled in her sleep even though I was almost sure that wasn't physically possible. She would always be smiling and the whole trajectory of this seemed out of place. It's as is she were going against mother nature herself.

She nodded her head once, signaling me to continue. She wanted more because she felt she still needed it. How could I say no to the eyes that were craving for so much pain that it almost scared me. _Me_. Not the pain because I was used to that but because this was Sana Kurata.

"No body loves you. Especially me. I hate you. I'm not sure how many times I say that to you or how little I make it sound like but I do. I hate your guts. I want you to go away forever because I don't need you. I never will need you."

I thought I had almost been out of breath because I wasn't used to saying this to her, I barely talked to her. And that night four nights ago still seemed like a nightmare/dream because I had talked to her as if I had known her my whole life. Known her enough to speak what I actually thought. Known her enough to actually trust her for what I think now as the moment I had been drunk with the pain of my wounds.

She looked up at me once in thankfulness. I thought I felt happy for a moment in that same instant that almost felt like forever because so many things happened at once in that one second time had suddenly stood still for us.

She had stared at me, smiling. I had stared back in stillness right when I went back to the words I thought meant something. But in reality, they didn't. I was surprised to find that the words I had just told her . . . I wanted to take back because I didn't want her to hear me say them. I didn't want to say them because strangely enough, I didn't think I hated her. I had just given her what her eyes were practically begging for.

I knew I hated her but I didn't. And that made enough sense for me to understand that I didn't hate her enough to want her to go away anymore. She was like my tylenol because I felt she made all my headaches go away. Some of the anger I wanted to let out on someone I had dropped on her, and she had wanted it and needed it. It was a fair transaction and between ourselves. I knew no one would understand, we only knew what we needed.

I had found in that everlasting second that I didn't hate her anymore, yet, I did. I had found I never had a reason to or didn't anymore. I realized her presence didn't bother my anymore, quite the contrary. I had accidentally realized what it was like to feel bad for a person that I almost thought was close enough to the pain I have been bound to for so many years. It's like we were sharing in mutually and it didn't weigh the same once we were connected again.

She got up and came closer to me, her eyes fully satisfied for the time being. She risked a glance at my wounds and when she noticed they were healed she ran her hand gently through it, still staring at me. She put one hand around my my waist and the other around my neck. She felt comfortable and I didn't have the strength to pull her away or maybe I didn't want to have that kind of power right now. I felt like I wanted this.

I felt like wrapping my hands around her but I had tried to convince myself I was still drunk from the medicines and pain relievers. She gripped me tighter as if trying to push me into returning the gesture that I was sure meant nothing. "Please?" She begged again. I tried hesitating and it worked out a bit when I slowly pulled my hands around her.

Why was she doing this? Was she having mood swings today . . . did she have her period? "Your probably curious." She said, breathing the words on my neck. It was a strange sensation. "How did you guess?" She laughed but then stiffened and went completely serious.

She took the deepest breath she could, sucking in as much air as her lungs were capable of then held it there for a few seconds.

"Today's my mother death anniversary. Today my mommy died because of me." No. No, no, no. What kind of sick joke was this? Who told her about my mother's death anniversary that made her feel she had to come here and mock me about it? How did she find out? No one knew about it.

I pulled her away, holding both shoulders rigidly as I gripped on her. I stared again in anger but it washed away as quickly as it had come in when I saw the tears her eyes were shedding. "My mom got beat to death today because I was stupid enough to try and steal a secret stash of drugs she had in her drawers." She was trembling now, pulling her hands over her face and shivering for a warmth I thought I wouldn't be capable of giving her. She was imagining something that was affecting her to the point she had to had to tremble.

"It was my stepfather's and he got really mad when it wasn't there. I only did it because I didn't want her to go to the hospital again, Akito. You understand that, right? I didn't want her to die . . . I swear! Please don't hate me Akito! I'm so sorry because I swear I wouldn't have touched it. I'm a good girl! I'm suppose to be perfect just for her. I love my mommy. I'm sorry. Please don't let me go. Don't . . . don't hate me."

I thought everything about the world had come crashing down on me in that smae instant. How could I have said those things to her earlier? Even if she wanted it! How could I hurt someone like that? How much worse could I get? The girl that was trembling before me wasn't at all what I hated. I don't hate her! I can't hate her because something so much stronger than hate is in the way of that. Something I knew was to grand to block out, it was stronger than any hate I could possibly feel for anyone.

I pulled her to me again and went about in ways I knew I would never act with anyone. I pulled her to me as tight as I could knowing that wouldn't hurt her because some deeper wound was doing the worst damage. She wrapped herself completely around me, laying herself beside me. I hadn't even noticed how I had suddenly began to start panting, not now, but a right when I had seen the tears on her cheeks.

I tilted my head to stare at her reaction. Somewhere in me hoping that she had at least felt better than when she had been surrounded by air without anyone pulling her together. Because I knew she was falling apart. That's what I was trying to do.

"Akito doesn't hate me?" She seemed like a child that barely knew the meaning of a proper sentence. She was lost and confused and she had saved me before. I knew I couldn't leave her. Especially now. Now that I knew I had to be there for her because I was convinced no one would understand as well as I do about the kind of loss you feel the need to blame on yourself...

"I could never hate you." And I knew I was right. How could I hate a person who shared the same fate as I did? A different story, maybe. But still the same conclusion and maybe even worse. Her mother had died in a way that was so much worse than the way mine had and that was something I had to admit against all odds.

"So you care about me? You really don't hate me?" I didn't want to hesitate. I wanted to speak exactlly what I thought was right. What I felt.

"Your the person I most care about now, Sana." I didn't even flinch when I realized this was the first time I had directed her by her name. The first time I said her first name out loud. I began to wonder why I hadn't before. It felt so right on my tongue.

She smiled at me than pulled me so much closer to her I was sure we were the only two people left in the world. That everyone else had suddenly disappeared. I was sure I wouldn't have noticed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10 : The Dial Tone

_**The Devil's Angel**_

_**By - Isabella Hayama**_

_"Even the most hated _

_and sickening beast in the world_

_has a chance of hope, a falling star,_

_a brief second of light after the moments of darkness._

_But whether the Angel flys back to heaven or stays with the devil_

_is up to fate and life's cruel play."_

_- Karina Galano_

**Chapter 11**

**_Sana's Perspective_**

By the afternoon I had phoned Rei, asking me to pick me up and claiming I had come here right after school. He seemed suspicious, maybe because Naozumi had called me and I hadn't picked up the phone ten minutes before I had called him.

"What happened?" He asked me, once I was in the car. I wasn't sure how to refer to the person that I had just poured my heart out to or whether I could call that person my friend now so I just let me heart speak the words my mind could form.

"My friend had some accident but he's all right now." Rei was still staring at me, eyes narrowed, keys at hand. "You don't trust me?" I retorted. "It's not that. Naozumi called." I exhaled because I really wasn't in the mood for an investigation. I wasn't a criminal. He was worried because he knew what day today was. November seventeenth; the day my mother passed away because of me.

"I had fallen asleep in the hospital chair, I'll call him when I get home." He was still staring and it was begining to irritate me. "What?" I shot back.

"Nothing." He barely whispered then placed the keys in the key hole and started the egnition. The ride home was full of tension and unbearable silence. I had been staring out the window the entire time and Rei had only been staring straight ahead, afraid to look at me. He knew today wasn't the day to make me snap.

"Welcome home, dear. Do you want to eat dinner?" She sounded indifferent, Mama always knew how to act. "No thanks. I'll be in my room, Mama." She nodded once then returned to the slices of Ham she was smacking at with a meat beater.

My room seemed awfully crowded today, it felt suffocating and annoying. It was an unsettling feeling, as if the walls were slowly closing up on me and sealing my doom. Even though I would normally think I was crazy for having a thought as ludicrous as that, today I wasn't as sure.

_Ring-Ring-Ring  
Ring-Ring-Ring  
Ring-Ring-Ri-_

"Hello?" I spoke in the cell phone, knowing exactly who it was going to be. "Hello Sana." The warm voice was familiar and exactly who I had generally guessed it would belong to. "Hey Naozumi." It became quiet after that, the tension eating us both, surely.

"How are you? You haven't called much these past three days..." he was making conversation but these past three days weren't anything I was looking forward to going back to even if a lot of the memories had delt with Hayama. Good memories too, but there was also bad ones and so I should steer clear of them until I'm sure I'm well enough to handle them.

"I know but I've been busy with tests and, well, you know, you've been busy too." I heard his sigh after some time, as if he were letting me know he was still there, that he hadn't left me. I smiled a little.

"I love, Naozumi..." I whispered even though I thought he barely heard it. "I hope so." he replied with a soft laugh, a laugh that seemed to calm some of the things that were unsettling me. Hayama had cured mot of the heart aching so Naozumi was having it easier now.

His soft laughter stopped abruptly and I felt through the phone his sudden seriousness. "How have you really been today?" I didn't have to hesitate because I suddenly remembered that today I was completely confussed. "Honestly? How do _you _think I feel?" he didn't have an answer this time.

"You want me to come over?" I smiled at the offer but I wanted to be alone, Hayama had taken most of my will for company. "No, no. I can manage. You stay where you are. I want to be alone some. Hope that's alright." I heard his frown through the phone but what could I do? I wanted to be selfish today.

"OK." I heard some men speaking in the background suddenly. "Alright. Alright. Look, Sana, I'm sorry I have to let you go. but I will call as soon as I can. I love you so much." I laughed a little now at his sudden urge. "Love you, too." and then I heard the dial on the line.

I sighed but held the phone over me as I lay sprawled over me bed. I knew exactlly who I wanted to call now but wouldn't that seem a little to pathetic? I just came from seeing him and now I'm going to call him right after? I knew, though, that I had no room to think properly today and he knew that. he would understand...

"Hello. Boston Hospital, how may I help you?" I cleared my throat, having second thought but I stayed on the line. "Hello?" The nurse insisted and then I gave in. "To Akito Hayama. Room 115."

"Your line will be connected in a moment. Plase hold." and after that I heard three long beeping noises before I heard the ohone being picked up from the other side. "Hello?" I had never heard his voice through a phone line, it sounded just as alluring. Maybe even more because I knew he was speaking through a phone line to me, and probably thinking about me now.

"Hey..." now, I truly regretted calling. It took a moment for him to answer. "Hey." Even though it wasn't everything I was expecting it was enough to get my hopes crushed at the conversation. "Are you home yet?" And then they lifted again.

"Yeah. I just got home. My room is suffocating me."

"Sounds bad." He joked. "It is horrible. When will you be out of the hospital again?"

"They think I'm getting better a lot faster then they though so I might be out in two more day." Two more day's felt like forever. I had gotten so used to watching over him in the mornings when I was in the crowd with my friends that my mornings held little purpose recently. It would only be two more days...

"The food they give here makes me sick." I laughed at that and I heard his voice give me a little smirk after. "You think that's funny?" his voice sounded like someone trying to pick a fight in a comedy movie. "No, no. Want me to bring you a Big Mac tomorrow?" There was silence, a long and tension-filled silence. "Sure. I might starve."

"Alright. Tomorrow, then. Some fries along with that?" He huffed and I almost thought I heard a laugh. "Yeah some fries with that, Mame. And... a large coke with an apple pie." I played along with his facade. "Is that for here or to go?" He didn't know how to answer that. "Um... for ... here?" I laughed at that right before I realized how I had suddenly forgotten my pain. It had transfigures into bliss as quickly as I'd decided to call him.

"Alright, your order will be there by tomorow after school." I ended. "Thanks, mame." He replied and I thought I heard him laughing but maybe I was just getting high off of him or maybe it had been the confusion of the today. "Hayama?"

"Yeah?" I wanted to ask even though i was unsure. "Why are you they way you are?" I sounded puzzled but I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about. "What do mean, Kurata?"

"I mean... why do people say you killed you mother? I don't believe them but I just want to know why they say that. Why it started." I heard a deep exhale on the other side of the line but he didn't take much time in answering. It's like it barely bothered him anymore.

"My... my died giving birth to me." My eyes bugged out and suddenly I had a desire to take me question back, even though I knew the transaction wasn't humanly possible.

"Oh...", there was a long pause, "What...?" I only heard his breathing this time. How could people say something like that for such a delicate matter? Were the people I knew, the people I had around me, my friends animals? Were they actually that evil and conniving? My mind was processing everything and that's when I tried my hardest at gripping at my patience.

Slowly but surely I was discovering everyone I knew were bad people, people that could care less if they hurt someone that imensley. That's when i understood why his eyes had been forged by fire that day when Terrance had been provoking Hayama.

"I-I... wow, Hayama. I don't know what to say. We have a lot of history. A lot of things that make us the same. I didn't think..." I trailed off, remembering what bounded us as one against the world. "We have a lot in common."

I heard his heavy breathing, slowly forming my own, trying to make enough noise that that he knew I was still there. "We do..." Maybe he wasn't aware of it, be I felt I had known him my whole life. I did, physically by far, but now I felt like I knew him like a soul brother. He was like my brother now, a brother I had never been aware of.

"Does it hurt?" I asked after a while. "The bruises?" He guessed since that had been the base of every question I would ask him recently. "No... I mean, you know, when you think about it. Does it hurt you?" He took a while to respond but I felt he wanted to be absolutely honest with me and he was forming the perfect response.

"I've lived with it my whole life, Kurata. It doesn't hurt or make me proud, exactly. It's just there, you know, like it's following me. Sometimes... I really want to forget it all together but I think that's actually possible since I'm reminded of it every day. I wouldn't be able to forget it anyway regardless that fact, though. It scared to me, it's a tattoo." I knew exactlly what he meant, strangely enough.

"You see, it's like being born into something you always knew about. Like being born and told your were brought from a storke instead of coceived by a human. If anyone ever tells you otherwise, you still believe what has been in your mind your whole life. It doesn't hurt, it's just there..." He trailed off, repeating the words he had already said before but put together now.

I wanted to hug my brother, to make him feel I was there, that I cared. I thought about that night I saved him, how I tended to him like he was my own child and I felt he had enjoyed that at some point in spite of pain and the kiss we had moments after. I smiled through the line because I didn't want to feel sorry for him, I knew he had me.

"I know exactly what your saying." He exhaled once more, I wasn't sure why now, though. "Hayama?" He took a moment then answered, "Yeah?"

I smiled before I said the words. "...Are we friends now?" I couldn't see his face even though I was dying to. I wanted to see his reaction as badly as I need air to breath, it felt like a necessity and I would die from it sooner or later. "Your really are something else." He joked, lighter then before.

"Is that a problem? And... is that a yes?"

"It's not a problem."

"I'll take that as a yes. Me and Akito Hayama are friends now. It feels like I'm having a weird dream or something." Had I actually said that out loud? "Why?" he asked. I was surprised at how curious he was about it, it was evident in his voice.

"It's been so long, you know, watching over you form far away. Your my friend now and, I don't know, it just feels like so long ago..." I trailed off not waiting to continue. "So long ago what?" He really was curious about this...

"I've wanted to have you close for a while. A few years. I always wanted to try and make you happy."

"Why would you want to see a random stranger happy?" I've had enough of his interrogations. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah... your right." I sighed out, giving him another exhale. "Good night, Akito." I said, risking at saying his first name without adding his last. It took him a moment but then he let out a soft, "Good night, Sana." And before I had a chance to feel the joy of the softness of his words and how he had addressed me, I heard the dial tone.

I knew he would still try to run away somehow...

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, Review please! And also, cheak out my other stories and review those as well. Please appriciate my work=]

- Karina Galano


	11. Chapter 11 : Let me Borrow Your Stiches

**  
New Story Poem**. The previous one 'Devil in Shodows' has been taken down and replaced with another because this is the beginning of season 2 of 'The Devil's Angel'. Not all my stories will have seasons but this one definitely will. I hope you all understand how the poem I created is relevant to the story. Thank you.

**_

* * *

_**

"Season 2"

**_The Devil's Angel_**

**_By - Karina Galano_**

_"Disappointment should not be our companion,  
when after a sunny day the moon comes.  
Confusion should not be first at hand  
When after a lifetime of curiosity,  
You had all the answers from the beginning.  
Surprise should not be present,  
If after an eternity of reaching for your star,  
It had always been in your grasp.  
But again, we are only human  
And know nothing to be allowed to judge."_

_- Karina Galano_

**_Chapter 11 - Sana's Perspective_**

Things felt different recently, out of place but in a fresh way. Like I had just been introduced to a new beginning. It's like, after months of holding down a heavy weight, you finally let it go and rinsed your whole body out with fresh, cold water in the process. I felt renewed, polished.

"Sana, what do you want for Christmas?" I smiled a bright smile then made a thinking face after Mimi assaulted me with the question. As if the morning sun hadn't already been enough to make my vision obscured, snow accompanying the skies with it's beautifying touch.

"Well, anything you want to give me." She smiled back, punching me on the shoulder once. "Be like that." She ended, acting out an angry facade. "Riley, Aya, what are you guys doing for Christmas? Right after Thanksgiving?" I asked, hoping we could do something together. "We were going to the Christmas Carnival together but you guys are welcome to come, if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. I was planning on going with my family and my good friend that's coming from New York. I can't wait, though." I answered, feeling a little disappointed. I didn't want to be the third wheel. Naozumi had also asked me to go with him right after he dropped me off at school this morning. I agreed, of course, right before I kissed him and existed the car.

My friend from New York, Michelle, had known me since we were kids because she was Naozumi's half-sister. We had been great friends since the day we met, and to be honest, I was anticipating her arrival so much I could barely stand it.

Right then I felt a tingle in me, a reminder of something important, a duty I had with myself. Hayama. I looked up from the conversation right before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I titled my head and the person took me by surprise. "Fuka? Wow, Fuka I haven't seen you for a few days, not even in class." She laughed a little, the way I would sometimes. She looked a little like me even though her hair was a brunette and her features weren't as identical, but still. The similarities were there.

"I'd been sick all this week. But I'm glad I'm back." I gave her a smile then brought her into the group to introduce her to my best friends, disregarding my daily procedure for the moment. "This is Fuka, guys, a good friend of mine." I let out, smiling at her, looking back and fourth between them. They smiled at her then introduced themselves as Fuka, and the group fell into quick conversations about where she came from, how old she was, and questions about her accent, etc.

I smiled once, feeling satisfied then looked over to the crowd by the fountain again. He was there, resting his elbows on his knee's as one of his hands played around with the ipod he had at hand. It was strange seeing how two of the cheerleaders from my table, from my cheer squad, were sitting on either sides of him, exchanging excited glances whenever he would say something that wasn't in hearing range.

They looked genuinely excited to have Hayama near them. Hadn't they been talking bad about him not too long ago with the jocks? They were acting like they were near a famous athlete or a successful movie star. I saw some other girls gazing at him also, from afar, watching how he slowly ran his hand through the golden of his hair, removing it's obscurity. They were also smiling. What was going on?

Mimi laughed an attention-ceasing laugh, pulling at me attention without physical contact. "You saw that?" She asked, I wasn't sure what she meant. "What?"

"Those girls feeling up on the Devi-" She cut off, her laugh ending abruptly as she looked up to check on my reaction, slowly mouthing it's continuation, "... on Hayama." Why had she held back? I knew what she was going to say, but, why had she been afraid of my reaction? I didn't remember much of the day at the cafeteria I spilled out my care for Hayama, I wasn't as eager to remember that.

But I remembered one thing the most even if I didn't pay much attention at first; the look on my best friend's face as I let out the truth of what had happened the night when Hayama had been found by me that dark night in the park. Why he'd been absent for a few days. They would've guessed he was skipping but obviously the truth had been found after it was washed away from my lips.

I knew why she referred to him by his first name now; She'd discovered Akito was important to me.

I tried continuing our conversation as if that tension-filled moment hadn't happened. "Why? They couldn't stand him a few days ago." She shook her head around a few times in disagreement. "Wrong Sana. They always thought he was gorgeous, it's just they were worried about their social rankings more than their hormonal instincts." It made made perfect since, but why was he suddenly openly available for them, he was still known as the devil.

"The other day they heard what you said about, you known... and now since you have relations with him as a friend and everyone reflects on your moves, their letting their hormones guide them and are openly near him knowing it won't harm them socially. If anything, their standards, socially speaking, go up." I knew exactly how this happened now, the girls knew they could hang around him now because I did. What freaked me out the most was that all of them secretly liked him from the start.

I looked back again, witnessing as they tried playing with his hair, realizing he had no problem with it. All he was doing was nudging away from the harassment a bit, he wasn't actually going to run away from two incredibly hot females. What male would be that stupid?

I felt mad, though, as they touched him with ease after all I'd done to get him to look at least once without hostility. They touched him like they deserved it, and they didn't and that me mad me angrier. I'd spent years for that one glance of honesty and trust. That one speck of hope for our friendship, yet, here they were touching him like they'd done it their whole lives. As if there were no tomorrow.

"The bell rang, Sana." I went back to the group and forced a smile at the voice that had called it back, Fuka. "Oh, sorry." I twined my hand around her elbow and we began to walk as I looked back once more at the person that had already disappeared.

After school I met up with the group of cheerleaders that were patiently waiting for me at the school gym, stretching and preparing for practice. "Hey!" I called out, entering the green double doors as my voice echoed around the room, catching all their attentions. They all smiled back and quickly got up to huddle themselves around me.

Some of them were offering me ideas for new moves in our stunts. A lot of them were captivating but there were others that were only cheap imitations of the ones we had already down but with extra spins and twirls. Other girls noticed and laughed but I wouldn't be that disrespectful or mean so I nodded my head a few times, acting as if I had actually been interested.

After a good hour of practice we tried forming our triangle. "One, two, three, four!" I called, as they all went about on their positions, but right when we had been half way on the circle two faces walked in the gym, I saw Gomi but the light of the sun blocked my vision on the other face. Just as suddenly as their presence, our pyramid came falling down, me falling with it as I slammed my head against the hard of the floor. We hadn't used the blue massive cushions today.

"Ow!" I yelled, not being about to contain the pain. "Sana?" They huddled again but I could barely move my neck, it was distorted and every time I tried placing my bones back to their rightful place I'd receive a sting of shock from it and only ended up hurting even more so I stayed there, limp and sprawled on the floor, still unable to move. "I... I can't move my neck. It hurts..." I thought I was going to cry but tried at settling myself and holding on to my strength. It had been useful these past few day.

"Hayama, will you please help her to the nurses office?" I didn't want to think about it being him and I didn't want him taking me anywhere. I tried getting up again and readjusting my neck but it was useless as I fell limp to the cold, hard ground again.

I felt a pair of arms pull my up and carry my weight with ease, he was barley using any effort. My head was still tilted so I couldn't see his face, I couldn't do anything but look his opposing direction because of the pain of my dislocated neck.

I saw the girls staring at me, in hope and somehow wishing it were them that had fallen instead of me. I hated how they suddenly loved Hayama because of everything I had worked for. Everything I built being also contributed as a benefit to them and I didn't want that. I didn't want to share my victory with anyone but myself; I was selfish and no one could blame me for it. Everything I'd gone through was being used and worn out by them; I hated it.

"Nice fall." He said, as we were already out of the gym. "Yeah, hilarious." I added sarcastically. "I never said it was funny." Now, I felt stupid. Why was I being cold? Just a few days ago I would've never tried something like that. It felt like I had to be this way now. Maybe because I already knew I had him and didn't care anymore but I knew that was barely it. It wasn't the reason.

Once we were in the clinic I felt the warmth of his arms disappear as he laid me down on the schools clinical bed and I felt horrible as soon after, I wanted his touch. I wanted to know he was there. He was my prize after the work of victory, as bad as the sounded I couldn't act oblivious. I couldn't lie to myself.

"What happened?" The school nurse asked, walking in the room without bothering to look our way. She must be used to all the patients that it barely surprised her when someone would come reporting their troubles. "She fell on her head and twisted her neck." Hayama informed as soon as he saw me open my mouth to answer.

"Mm. Alright. Lie down for a bit a leave this on your neck." She gave me a cold ice pack after rubbing a yellow cream on my neck. It smelled like winter fresh and the feeling was a sting but a pleasurable sting, not one that hurt but that relaxed. Like having some cold water spilled on you right after being scorched by the sun.

She left the room, shutting the door behind her and then the room went silent. I wanted to talk, to break the atmosphere so I did. "It hurts like a bitch." He huffed, thinking about what I said then turned around enough for me not to see his face. i thought I heard him snicker.

"Are you laughing?" I asked almost offended. "No.." He said, so obviously trying to hold something back. He had been laughing. "Yes you were!" I accused, convinced. He gave in and rendered a smirk. "Your curse Ms. kurata? It's almost unbearable." I faked being decent. "HA HA. Funny."

He turned serious then pointed to the door with his thumb. "I'm gonna go." As fast as he said that I jumped in deffennce. "No!" I was a little too loud. He stared at me, taken by surprise. "My mean, I don't think I can walk without bumping into a wall or falling down. Whose going to walk me?" He sighed, understanding then came closer and sat on the stool beside the bed.

It was even more quiet than before...

"Hows Naozumi?" He asked, it was a strange question considering I didn't know he knew about my boyfriend. "Um... he's good? I mean, he's fine." He nodded once then ran his hand through his hair, he looked tired. "So, how's your chest." He looked up, seeming at a loss of words, as if he had suddenly remembered it had happened. He looked down to the floor, his head still towards me. He was so obviously having flashbacks that I was staring at from his eyes, every moment that was highlighted there in his Hazel made my cheeks a furious scarlet.

I cleared my throat, hoping my cheeks weren't still in the flames they had been caught up in and he looked up a bit surprised. "I'm fine. I'm a fast healer." I smiled widely. "Lemme see." He smirked then lifted his shirt up to his neck. You could only see the scars of them. They weren't old scars, it looked like dried up blood and the stitched still hadn't been removed. I was afraid to touch it but my instincts took control.

I guided my hands towards him, willing him to come closer, dragging the stool with him, then placed my cool hands over them, still staring at the memories. This affected him, I noticed his muscular chest give out a blanket of goosebumps. I traced my hands around his chest, playing connect-the-dots with the lines of dry blood and stitches, drawing imaginary circles around them after that.

"It doesn't hurt at all?" I asked, still in a daze. He didn't answer right away, he took some time but I knew his eyes were on my face. "No." It was a slow answer, as if there had been more to it he wouldn't tell me. I looked up, meeting his eyes as they stared at me intently. The same way they had been searching that night but without the fear. It had been replaced with some guilt.

He took in a big gulp of air then let it out after a few seconds of suppressing it, as he closed his eyes for some time. They were open then as he grabbed my wrist and came closer, hovering over my face and the distance of ourselves scared me. Partly because I still thought he was to close and the other that I feared most; That he felt entirely too far suddenly, like I needed him closer then that. I hated the distance... but I loved it. I'm not sure anyone would understand that.

My other hand was still on the skin of his chest, the other being held firmly in his grip. We were staring for a long moment, both in a deep search of everything we hadn't found or seen clearly that night I thought he would surely die. The night I was sure he thought I'd die as well.

I looked down at his lips, unwillingly, and I was sure he noticed the action. I didn't know why I kept staring at them but I did. The more I gazed, the clearer I remember how they felt when they had been on mine once. His stare was intense, full of mystery but at the same time so clear, his eyes suppressing so much meaning and truth. They were deep pools of things I wanted to know the answer of.

We stayed that way for a moment, as I switched from his eyes to his lips a few times. He had noticed that.

Before I knew it, he was even closer, hesitating but still coming in. It was only so little me had left to close the gap of air between us and he was now, hovering over the pink of my lips, as I unseeingly had them a bit open as some of my hot breath washed over his face. I wasn't sure what we were doing but one thing was clear; I wouldn't try to stop it.

Right when I least wanted him too, he let my hand go abruptly, pulled back completely and left the hand that had been laying on his chest alone around the overwhelmingly abundance of air. It almost felt lonely, like I didn't want as much air around me. I was missing something more vital than that now.

He didn't bother to look at me again, he was out of the room as soon as he had let go of me, leaving me there with a new pain. My neck wasn't a problem anymore, I could only feel fainlty it's soarness but now, there was something there that went deeper into me than a paper cut or a broken finger.

The emptiness he had left me scared me, now. The pressure of the air was pushing into me, making deep holes open form somewhere inside. Holes I wasn't sure how to close up. He'd have to let me borrow some stiches...

"Hayama..." I whispered, right before I suddenly felt everything turning in a dissorienting way and right before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep...

* * *

Did you like this chapter and my new poem? Please let me know what you think! Also, give me a comment on the poem I wrote. I like writing poems as well so give me some comments about that if you can. I'd appreciate it and I'll return the favor!

- karina Galano


	12. Chapter 12 : Broken

**__**

The Devil's Angel

**_By - Karina Galano_**

_"Disappointment should not be our companion,  
when after a sunny day the moon comes.  
Confusion should not be first at hand  
When after a lifetime of curiosity,  
You had all the answers from the beginning.  
Surprise should not be present,  
If after an eternity of reaching for your star,  
It had always been in your grasp.  
But again, we are only human  
And know nothing to be allowed to judge."_

_- Karina Galano_

**Chapter 12**

**Akito's Perspective**

I knew I'd run away, I wouldn't deny that. I was on my way to my locker but half way there I forgot where I was heading or why. I ran my hand against my hair, feeling a headache starting to from in my brain. Had I ever ran away from a girl like that? Never.

I knew I had been the one to come closer but was she really as oblivious as to not realize her hands feeling on my chest could result at her turning me on? Scratch that. Was she really as stupid as to think that her hand gracing and touching around my chest wasn't a clear sexual invitation? I pulled away because I knew she didn't know that. But how come I hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity? Had I finally lost it like her?

"Hey, Hayama." I heard from behind me while I was drinking from the fountain, hoping it could result as a remedy for my upcoming headache. I turned to find the same chin-lengthened hair girl that went by the name of Mitsuia Fuka. "Oh. Hey." I said right before I continued fulfilling some of my new thirst.

"Heard why you were absent from school these day's. I wouldn't know, I was sick and at home but I heard. Is your chest feeling better?" I almost choked on the water going down my throat, I had to spit some out.

"What?" She looked confused now, witnessing anger start to form besides the headache. "Uh. Does your chest still hurt...?" Was all that came out. "No, I mean... how did you know that? The only person who knew that was-" I cut off before revealing the name. She nodded once with a smile. "Yeah, I know. Sana, right?" How did she know all this?

"Sana told everyone in lunch the other day. I came across someone who knew about this. She seemed worried, though, I heard. Like she was loosing it." I knew what she was saying now. I wasn't sure if it was the day of her mother's death anniversary but I was suspecting as much. I was still angry, nonetheless.

I stood there for some time, the anger slowly fading but still there. I was waiting for more, wondering if she had left anything out. She looked troubled now, as if she were trying hard to hold something back, something she was debating on whether she should tell me or not. "What?" I asked. She sighed softly. "How close are you two?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She sighed out some impatience. "You do and you know that. You just don't want to answer me." I hated smart asses. "She said, Sana, that she had found you in the park that day and you told her to leave you but she wouldn't. She stayed with you in the rows of trees that day in the park, hiding away in them because you were running from someone who wanted to do something to you."

She had risked herself that far? She had really been a mess that day...

"I heard she cried after she told everything and ran away. No one saw her the rest of the day and Aya had classes with her, she didn't see her. She probably went to the nurses office because she's not the kind of girl who skips class." But she had, that day she had left school to come to me when I had still been in the hospital. She came to me for the things she knew no one else would give her...

"Hayama... the way they described how she looked was..." She shuddered.

I knew that. I knew how bad it had been for her that day. I could still remember her face being so pale and her hair as a complete mess. I could still picture her red eyes when she came in the room after she removed her hood. The way she could barely breath because of the tears that she had been keeping in her throat. I could still see how bad she had been falling apart before I was forced to try and hold her together because I was convinced that if I hadn't... she wouldn't have made it.

"So, Hayama, how close are you to Sana, really?" She seemed as afraid of the answer as I was. But why would she be afraid? That's when I began to regret not having left before when I actually had the chance. I didn't want to deliberate, knowing that if I did, she'd think I was thinking too hard.

"Mitsuia... me and Sana hate each other." I knew that wasn't entirely a lie. I knew that some part of me, deep within, there was a place that still hated Sana Kurata. I had been having trouble finding it recently but I remembered how it felt and easily used it to my advantage.

She exhaled some of her worry, a bounty of air she had been suppressing escaping from her lips. I stood there for a few more seconds, waiting as if to find anything else she hadn't told me. I was sure there wasn't anything left that was worse than what she had already asked me.

"Wanna walk me to class?" That surprised me. "You have after school classes, too?" She nodded with a smile. "I wanna graduate a little sooner than most people. I might graduate this year even though I'm only a Junior. After school classes are mostly for kids who want extra credits to graduate earlier." I was taken by surprise, she seemed so smart, not in an irritating way anymore.

"Your a junior? How do you know Sana then? Sana's a senior like me."

"I have advanced classes, like, Senior classes even though I'm a Junior and some college classes to finish that earlier, too. So wanna take me?" There was no point in saying 'no'. I didn't like Mr. Hanson anyway and, unlike Fuka, I had to take extra classes because I didn't have enough credits to graduate. "Sure."

She smiled then wrapped her hand around my arm. "Why do girls do that?" I asked, looking at her hand. "What? This?"

"Yeah, it's stupid." She laughed. "Girls do this when they consider someone a friend." She smiled even wider, staring into my eyes. I knew what she was inferring. "What makes you think your my-" She shushed my before I had any chances of finishing. "Please, yes we are." I didn't think I had any chances of fighting with her and and winning so I just kept quiet.

"Don't you think it's weirder and even more stupid if guys did this to each other?" She laughed, barely being able to contain it and I knew I could retain a smirk so I gave it out. "What are you doing after school?" She asked me, taking me off guard. "Nothing." She nodded a few more times. "Cool. I work at a Chuck E. Cheese near here. My managers my best friend. Wanna drop me off there after school and grab a bite with me?" She said with conviction.

I didn't want to go home early or have nothing to do in the street, thinking of why I was actually there so I agreed, looking back at her. She really wasn't ugly and she reminded me of someone I thought I knew but couldn't remember right now. "Sure, whatever." She started jumping once I said the words. "Wow. I'm so happy. Like, really, I am." She smiled and I smirked at her again.

"This the class?"

"Yeah." She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek right before she let go of my arm. "I'll meet you at the front." I nodded and she waved then went into the room. I started on my way to class but once I took in the sight of the parking lot I changed coarse. I headed towards my black truck and unlocked it, slipping in and closing the door behind me with a thud. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes on one of my cup holders and took one, lighting it with a lighter that was conveniently in my back pocket.

I didn't want to go to class today so I'd wait until Fuka came out... she really wasn't ugly.

**Sana's Perspective**

I awoke at the climax point of a nightmare I had been having because of a vibrating I felt in my pocket. A nightmare where Hayama had died in my arms the night I thought was the last I'd ever see him. I tilted my head to make sure the school nurse wasn't there and gratefully she wasn't. I didn't like talking on the phone with people around, it made the conversation so public.

"Hello?" I heard a calm voice over the line. "Hey, Sana." I sighed and thanked him for his voice without the words. "I got a call from Rei. he told me to come pick you up. He received a call from the school nurse the you strained your neck but he was at a meeting. Probably for future commercial for the day you missed yours."

I remembered why I did then felt the knots harden in my throat. "I'm almost at the nursery. Does it still hurt?" I smiled when i heard his puppy-dog voice. "A little..." I whinnied, imitating a child.

I heard his laugh but felt it echo from the phone line to the room in front of mine, I knew he was already there so I closed the phone and waited for his arms. The nurse came in first before him. She went to the ice container and grabbed another ice pack. "Here you go. That one will last longer since your leaving. Feel better soon." She ended right after she placed some extra smooth, yellow cream on my neck. I felt the string of pleasure as soon as it befallen on my skin and I almost felt like nothing had every strained it.

I felt Naozumi's set of arms lift me like a feather from the nursery bed; I was almost beginning to feel weak compared to everyone else. One hand slid under my knee calf and the other was firmly behind my back while his hand held on to my arm. I felt instantly secured and rested my head against his shoulder, tilting my head to kiss at his neck.

"Don't move your neck too much, Sana. And hold the ice pack against it." He reminded me but I could hardly feel the aches anymore. The cream was obscuring it, while giving me the pleasure of it's cold sting. "I know. Don't worry." I said, resting my head again.

He laid me carefully on the back seat of his car so I would be able to lay down. He was over me once I had been placed safely on the seat, placing a pillow he apparently brought for my neck under my head. Once he was finished he smiled. "Thank you." I said. He stared at me for a little while longer, holding me there in the far front of the schools parking lot.

I gripped on his shirt and pulled him closer, wanting our lips to touch in ways that felt strange to me now. I wanted him to be the last person that kissed me. He smiled when our lips had touched, I felt it but I was serious about the kiss. I wanted an intense kiss not a peck. I parted his lips with my tongue and he gladly allowed me to pass our boundaries in spite of my neck, realizing it wasn't hurting anymore.

He had become as serious about it as me when I felt his hands on my thighs, sliding his hands upwards as they encountered no defence and were welcomed with indifference. I rested my hands on his neck, pulling him as close as what was humanly possible. His hands were coming closer to my boundaries but I still didn't assault them, seeing no reason or motive for the move.

His hands began to draw imaginary circles on my back as them moved downwards into my skirts and on the skin of my legs. He was so close to places I'd never really thought about but it wasn't even scaring me. Even when he began to move his fingers against my most sensitive spot, it still didn't phase me. At least not enough to want me to pull away.

I wanted more of whatever he was doing because I'd never felt something as close to greatness as to the pleasure he was giving me. How had I not known of this? Right when I thought he would move my underwear aside and deepen whatever he was doing we heard a loud roar of a truck's ignition and stayed as still as possible, the pleasure stopping, sending goosebumps through my skin because my senses hadn't been ready for the end of it.

We watched as the black truck passed the side where our car door was open because the car was already parked near us. It zoomed down the rows of the rest of cars, going as fast as the driver ordered, the wheels of the truck making a loud screech of protest when it barley came to a stop on the turn.

A turn full of power and fuel energy. We saw the way it went and noticed a trail of smoke rising, the truck had moved so fast the engine gave out smoke because of the override. The road had been left with marks of the tires when it had been viciously turned. Probably some drunk driver. That's just to be expected in high school.

Naozumi looked back at me and I knew my checks had flushed. "Let's get you home." He said at my ear softly. I smiled and the goosebumps were back but for a different reason; his voice against my ear. Right when he was going to get up I stopped him half way and pulled him to me again while I whispered sheepishly into his ear, "Not until you finish..."

He pulled back enough that our noses were touching, enough to look into my eyes with surprise. I knew he wouldn't smile this time because he had already grabbed the strings of the seriousness I wanted to see in him. He kissed me again, intensley and continues where he had left off, deepening what he was doing right before I pressed both my hands firmly on his back. I gripped at it when I knew a moan wanted to escape. I held it back a few times but there were also moments I knew I couldn't help it.

At the end he looked at the hazel of my eyes while I stared the grey of his. "I really think we should get you home." I smiled, cheeks burning and embraced him as he held me back. He kissed my lips one last time, buttoning the shirt I hadn't realized I'd accidentally broken two buttons of.

Once the car started I hugged at the bear the was on the bottom of the car, the bear he had won for me last year in Valentines day. But then I felt scared and afraid of something, a rush of pain shooting both at my chest and once again on my neck.

For some reason I felt so uneasy...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I loved this chapter =] And I will definitely be updating by tonight or early tomorrow. Please Review if you liked it! And let me know is you think it's good. Thanks!

- karina Galano


End file.
